King Julien's Ask Your Questions
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: Come in and Ask Questions about the Penguins of Madagascar show.
1. What to do

King Julien's Ask Your Questions.

* * *

Julien: Maurice, do you think we could get this thing done a bit faster, when I say we, you do know I mean you, right.

Maurice: Yes sir, all I need to do is get this set up over here, and there, it's done.

Julien: Ah, I am good, I finally got it all set up, now we can get this thing under way, all we need are some people to ask us questions, Maurice, I want some people, NOW.

Mort: King Julien, King Julien _{cling to Julien's feet}_

Julien: What is it, you know, you are so annoying at times Mort _{Shaking Mort off of his feet}_

Mort: I wan to ask the first question _{big cute grin}_ Please.

Julien: Well, I actually wanted to have you as my test dummy, so the big freaks reading this know what to do.

Mort: Yay, I am a test dummy for King Julien.

Julien: Okay you big Freaks, this is what you do, you ask us a question, well when I say question, I mean one about 'The Penguins of Madagascar', or a personal question, and we will answer it for you. See I will show you, Mort, why do you constantly cling to my feet.

Mort: I love you King Julien, and I love your feet.

Julien: Sorry, that answers was not satisfactory enough,_ {hit Mort away}_.

Maurice: Well guys, you get the picture, and don't worry, we will answer your questions truthfully.

Julien: That's enough of that Maurice, this is my show, and I get to do all the talking, no go. _{Push Maurice away}_

Skipper: What's going on here, Kowalski define.

Kowalski: Look's like King Julien has finally found out how to use that recorder camera, that the tourists left behind.

Private: Hi, every one, _{Waves to camera}_

Julien: Stop that, this is my show, now go away, or I will make you get all the questions first, and you will have to answer all those embarrassing questions, would you want that.

Skipper: You, think a few questions will scare me and my boys, well you're wrong.

Julien: Just for that, I am going to make you flightless birdbrains go first, so you big Freaks better send in some embarrassing questions for the Penguins to answer, and make sure they are in before 30th, as thats when I will update, remember, only questions for our Birdbrains.

Mort: _{just finish walking back}_ Bye.

* * *


	2. The Penguins

King Julien's Ask A Question.

The Penguins Answer.

* * *

_Hi, Yeah I know I am a day early, but as I have it all witten out, and didn't want to change it, cos someone might aske another question, I am putting it up. As this is my first time on doing a story like this, please don't flame me, if you don't like the answers. And I tried to come up with the best answers._

* * *

Julien: Maurice, wake up, don't you know you never sleep in the prescience of the King, see the crown, I'm the King {pointing to his crown}.

Maurice: What is it, you majesty {getting up from his leaf bed}?

Julien: The mail bag just came, now I want you to go and see if we got any questions for those stupid birds to answer, I just hope they got a question that they don't want to answer.

{Just then Mort came running up}

Mort: King Julien, King Julein.

Julien: Oh no, not already.

Maurice: What is it Mort?

Mort: I got the Mail for you King Julien.

Julien: What, you touched my mail, ahhh, your still holding the Kings mail, give it here, right now {snatch the letters off of Mort}.

Julien: {after reading through the letters quickly} Oh, we got some good ones here, lets call every one together, and get those dill drills to answer these questions.

* * *

Julien: Is every one here now Maurice, I don't feel like waiting any longer, any way, I'm starting to get hungry.

Maurice: Yes, I think every one is here.

Julien: Good, now lets start the questions. The first one is from **littlebixuit**.

**:D. nice idea. Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private, how did you meet each other, and how did that very good team of yours grow up?**

Julien: What a nice little face, kinda like mine, Yes I know my Idea is nice, all my ideas are nice. Hmmm, that is a good question, how did you crazy birds end up to be so crazy {starts to munch on some nuts}

Skipper: Well, it all started when I decided to go to Denmark for a Holiday. After some unfortunate mistakes, I was shipped to the New York Zoo, were I meet, Rico, Kowalski, and Private. They were a poor lot of an excuse for Penguins, so I started to train them.

Private: Skipper, I still want to know why you can set foot in Denmark again.

Skipper: I told you that was a Private matter, Private, Rico.

{Rico slaps Private over the head}

Skipper: After I had trained them, they became the best soldiers a Skipper could ask for, and we have stuck together ever since, you could say we stick together like glue.

Julien: Are you finished yet, you do know I didn't hear a word you said, for some reason these nuts seem to be extra crunchy today. Oh well, next question is from, **computerxguy**.

**Cool story. I have a question. Skipper, do you like anyone**

Julien: Well, I know my story is cool, I am the King, THE COOL KING, well any way, Skipper.

Skipper: Yes, I like Rico, Kowalski, and Private, like they were my own boys.

Private: Ah, Skipper, technically speaking, we are your boys.

Kowalski: He is right, we do obey your every command.

Skipper: Err.. well, then I like you guys, as though you were my own brothers.

{Rico, Kowalski, and Private, start to get all soft and mushy}

Skipper: Monster Trucks boys, Think about Monster Trucks.

Julien: Okay, that's enough of that, lets go to the next question, you know I would have thought we would get one question by now, asking the Skipper, If I should replace him, since I am the King.

Skipper: Why, you, there's is no way A Dumb animal like you could replace me.

Julien: Who are you calling Dumb.

Maurice: Now King Julien, we are on the Camera, you don't want your Loyal subjects to see you get mad, do you.

Julien: *Hump* Well the next question is from **Skoolgrl09**.

**Interesting story so far. **

Julien: Who's the Dumb animal now, Huh, flightless?

Private: He called us flightless, that hurts.

Skipper: Be tuff boys.

**I have a couple of questions for Skipper. How did you become the leader? **

Skipper: Like I said before, the boys were a sorry lot, and as I had the army know how, I decided to put them all into shape, and from then on I have been the leader.

Private: He has been a very good leader too.

**And is some of the stuff that you tells the other animals at the zoo about your life, actually true? **

Skipper: Errr... Well.

Julien: Ah, got you, you have to tell the truth.

Skipper: Well, Kowalski, you tell them.

Kowalski: Well I would say from a very accurate calculation, 40% of it is true.

Skipper: What.

{Kowalski show Skipper, the paper he was working on}

Julien: I knew it.

**Anyways. Keep up the great work.**

Julien: Skoolgr109, I don't think I will be giving up being King for, um.. well ever, so don't worry, I will keep up the good work. Okay, next question is from, **candysweets**. Hmmmmm, I like Candy, Maurice, I want some candy.

Mort: I have candy for you KING JULIEN.

Julien: It's about time you did something for your King apart {start chewing the candy} from ..hmmm.. hugging ..yummm.. the feet.

{Mort go wide eye at the mention of feet}

Julien: {swallow candy} Don't get any Ideas.

**Yo, Skipper! Do you secretly have a crush on Marlene? Hehehe. XD**

Julien: Ohhhhhhhh, now that's what I'm talking about, embarrassing questions, and I like the smiley, Maurice, why don't we have any Smiles, I want some smiles.

Maurice: Right away your highness.

Skipper:....

Julien: Well what are you waiting for, answer the person's question.

{Marlene waiting for the Sipper to answers}

Skipper: No, I don't have a heart, so I can't have a crush.

{Skipper see Marlene get tears in her eyes}

Skipper: Okay, I do like her.

Julien: Ohhhhhhhhh, you have a crush on her.

Skipper: No I don't I just like her as a friend.

Julien: Sure you do, any way, lets go on to the next question, from **0 Icicle 0.**

**For skipper,Do you like Marlene?**

Skipper: I already answered that, I like her as a Friend.

**For Julien,Why were you elected king of the lemurs?**

Julien: Huh, that's a question for me, it's not even my turn to answer questions and I am getting some already, see, what did I tell you Maurice, I have some big fans out there.

Maurice: Yes, you do.

Julien: Well, it was an anonymous vote, that I King Julien XIII, should be King of the Lemurs.

Maurice: Well, I think it should be worth knowing that his Highness was the only one who voted.

Julien: Maurice, there was no need for that. {Hit Maurice over the head}

**For mort, Why do you like king Julien so much?**

Julien: What, I don't believe it, Mort got a question. It's not Mort's turn to answer.

Maurice: Well since its been asked, we might as well let Mort answer it.

Mort: YAY.

Julien: *Hump*

Mort: I Love KING JULIEN.

Julien: you mean you love my feet, you annoying thing.

Maurice: Mort, we know you love King Julien, what the person is asking is, why.

Mort: He is the King, and he has Perfect feet.

Julien: Well you're right there, I am perfect.

**For rico, Where did you first see your girlfriend?**

{Rico ramble on about something hard to understand}

Kowalski: He says, he found her, when we were on one of our park inspections, he found her on the footpath.

Julien: Oh, the poor, girl, being left on the footpath, and now with a yucky penguin, when she could be with me, the King, by the way Maurice, have I mention that I am the King enough times in this Chapter.

Maurice: Yes, you have mentioned it a few times.

Julien: Okay, next question is from **Kodiak and Balto fan.** What, not King Julien fan, or Julien fan even, why are you even reading this if your not a fan of me?

Maurice: Ah Sir, I think he is a fan of some other show, but was reading this because he also likes you, but not as much as whatever the other show is.

Julien: Well, then I wont let the Skipper answer the question.

Maurice: You have to Sir, you started this show thingy, and you said that every ones questions would be answered, you have to keep your word.

Julien: Oh, all right.

**Skipper, why do you make Private do all the dangerous work?**

Julien: What type of question was that anyway?

Maurice: What do you mean?

Julien: Well, I mean its quite obvious, any smart leader would make his servants do the dangerous work.

Skipper: That's not true, right boys.

Private: Right Sir, Skipper does not make me do all the dangerous work, I do it because I want to gain experience.

Skipper: That's right, and I am not Lazy like Mr. Fancy Pants over there, I do my share of the work.

Julien: Well nobody said you were smart, okay next question is from **Sydney.**

**Fun story! Here is my embarrassing question for the penguins...Why is king Julien the best king in the whole wide world?**

**Lol, I love Julien! But I know the penguins don't, so this question would be funny! :)**

Julien: Maurice, you see that, my story is fun.

Maurice: Yes I can see that.

Julien: Ohhhh, and embarrasing question, this is good, so Skipper, what is your answere to this question, it is true you know, I am the Best King in the Whole wide world. And you must be my biggest fan Sydney, I am so touched. And you did a cute smiley, Maurice, I want a smiley.

Maurice: I am on it.

Julien: Well Skipper, why haven't you answered the question yet.

Skipper: Well.... MAYBE IT'S COS YOU HAVE BEEN DOING ALL THE TALKING.

Julien: That's not a good enough excuse, as I am the King, I am aloud to talk, so just answer it.

Skipper: Okay, For one, Julien is def not the best King in the world, in fact, he is the worst King I have ever met.

Private: Oh, Skipper, you are so right.

Kowalski: Yes, that for sure, that Julien, is nothing but a big pain.

Rico: Ka-ka-ka- Boom.

Skipper: No Rico, I want to blow him up too, but we can't.

Julien: You Birds are just Jealous, because I am the BEST KING in the whole wide world.

Mort: And you have the best feet in the whole wide world too.

Julien: Just keep playing with those toy feet of mine, that I gave you.

Mort: Yes {Hug the feet}

Julien: Okay, the next question is from **Colourless Sunsets.**

**Private, If you could, would you relive the 'Slippy lifestyle'?**

Private: Oh yes, I loved that moment.

Skipper: Oh no, they have got to him again, Rico.

{Rico slap Private again}

Skipper: Fell better now Private.

Private: Oh, yes sire, much better now.

Skipper: Job well done Rico.

**Kowalski: Do you really need the notepad/whiteboard/abacus for doing calculations?**

Kowalski: Yes, if I didn't have it, we would have never made that trip to the moon.

Skipper: Ah, Kowalski, you do remember that you forgot to carry the 2 and we never went to the moon.

Kowalski: Oh, yes, well, I still need it, or I would have never come up with the diagram to make the rocket.

Private: Don't forget, you used the clipboard to work out what happen to Maurice, when he fell down.

Skipper: Yeah, when the King thought he was trapped in the Camera.

Julien: He was trapped in the Camera, and it was the Sky Sprits who set him free.

Skipper: Maurice, You still haven't told him.

Maurice: Like, I said never question the King, he is always right.

Julien: I know I am, so why are you back here, when you should be finding a smiley for me to do.

**Rico, Do people dumb things down for you often?**

{Rico says a few, mumbles}

Kowalski: He says No.

**Skipper got a lot of questions already... he deserves a break for now.**

Skipper: Thank you, that is very nice of you.

Julien: *hump* Let see if I can find another question for you then, these questions are from **hidden stranger**.

**Rico, I understand you can't really speak so I'll just ask you this short question, Do you ever feel really sick after regurgitating everything Skipper and the others ask you to, yes or no (sign language is acceptable)**

Skipper: That wasn't a question for me.

Julien: Just wait.

{Rico Mumbles a lot of words}

Kowalski: He says no, it is very easy for him to do it, because ever since he was a little boy, he has been swallowing and regurgitating things.

Julien: I find that very gross.

Skipper: And I find that very helpful and useful to us.

**Skipper, what is one thing you believe is truly unacceptable in the penguin's way of life?**

Skipper: Well hidden stranger, that is very easy, Love is defiantly unacceptable.

Private: But what about that bobble head doll you married.

Skipper: Ah...Well.. I wasn't feeling to well then, but I am better now, and you don't see her any more do you.

Private: Ah, no.

**Kowalski, do you ever have a day where you simple can't solve a problem?**

Julien: I can answer that, he does, once, when I had dropped my hat into Joey's pen, he couldn't come up with a solution on how to get my hat back, and then the Joey stopped on my Beautiful hat.

Kowalski: Well, that doesn't actually count, because as soon as you dropped it, it got squished.

Julien: You still should have come up with a solution.

Kowalski: Well, yes there is one problem I can't solve, how to get Doris to go out with me.

Skipper: Kowalski, didn't I just say that Love was an unacceptable way of life for a penguin.

Kowalski: Sorry Skipper.

**Private, are you scared of Rico?**

Private: Well, actually, at times I am a bit scared he is going to blow, me up.

Rico: ka-ka-ka-BOOM!

Julien: Okay, the next questions are from **inugomegirl.**

**This is so fun**

Julien: Yes, I know, I am the King of fun :) And Maurice finally gave me a smiley to do.

**Skipper, What is your relationship with Marlene... What do you want it to be.**

Skipper: What is it with all these Marlene questions? Like I said be fore she is my friend, and I want to keep it that way, friendship.

**Kowalski, Do you still like Doris?**

Kowalski: Yes, I do, and as we all know, she likes me too.

Skipper: Yes, we know she likes you, she don't like you like you.

Kowalski: Well, after a careful calculation, there is a 50/50% chance she does.

**Rico, How Are things with your girlfriend?**

{Rico mumbles about something}

Kowalski: He says, that things are fine with him and his girlfriend. Unlike me and Doris :-(

Julien: Hey, I am the king here, which means I get to do all the smiles, not you.

**Private: who was your first crush If you had one?**

Skipper: What is it with all these love questions?

Kowalski: {Scribbles something down on his clipboard} well, it looks like, the people are more interested in who we like, then anything else.

Private: Well, I haven't really had a crush, but Eggy was cute, I liked him.

Julien: You mean my JJ, he was mine, I still don't know why that duck got to keep all those little JJ {Julien, Jr.}

**This was really clever I like the idea of it, and I can't wait to hear the answers to some of the questions asked, not only mine but some of the others.**

Julien: Yes, I know, I am really cleaver, and I came up with this idea, it was a evil idea that I formed in my brain {tapping his head}.

Skipper: What's so evil about it.

Julien: Well, you guys had to answer questions.

Skipper: Right, and what was so evil about that.

Julien: I see what you're trying to do, its not going to work, I'm going straight on to the next questions.

{Skipper roles his eyes}

Julien: The next questions are from **CatGirl R and S Fan**, could the R stand for Rico, and the S for Skipper, What, no J, :(, I am the King, and I still don't see a Julien Fan.

**Julien, Did you ever have feelings for anyone before? And if so, who was it?**

Julien: Hey, it another question for me, well yes, I do have feelings for someone, someone very important and dear to me, that person is Myself.

Skipper: Oh Brother.

**Skipper, Is there anyone who you'd just love to punish harshly but you simply refrain yourself from doing so? **

Skipper: Oh Year, King Julien, he can be sooooo annoying at times, always stealing our food.

Julien: "Borrowing"

Skipper: Using our TV, wreaking my quiet time I have, with his Boom box, etc. etc. etc.

Julien: Well for that, I will take you off of my 'Kingly be nice to' list.

**To everyone and I mean everyone (including Julien): What are your thoughts and feelings for Marlene? **

{Marlene blush at this question}

Skipper: Well, I have already answered this about one hundred times, so I will pass.

Kowalski: She is very nice, and my feelings towards her would be friendship.

{Rico mumbles something}

Kowalski: Rico says he feels the same way for her, as I do.

Private: I think she is very nice, and kind, and that she is a good friend.

Mason: Well Phil and I don't really now her that well, so we will just say she is a friend.

Maurice: Well, I know she will do anything for Candy, and that's about it.

Mort: I like her, she is kind, and tried to get Skipper to help me over my Feet thing, I like Marlene {Run over to her, and hug her, well her feet}

{Julien see this}

Julien: Hey, you are my foot hugger, as your King, I command you not to hug any ones else feet, but mine, and I still forbid you to hug mine.

Maurice: Ah, sir, you haven't answered the question yet.

Julien: What question.

Maurice: What are your thoughts and feelings for Marlene.

Julien: Oh, that, well, she is a terrible person to go to if you need a new crown, and my feelings towards her would be, she is one of my loyal subjects.

**Mort, Do you want King Julien to hug you? (May I hug you?)**

Julien: What another Mort Question, Maurice, didn't I not say this was a chapter for the Penguins?

Maurice: That you did sir.

Julien: Then, why is Mort getting questions?

Maurice: I don't know, but we should let Mort answer them.

Mort: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, I like Julien to hug me, {cute little giggle} I Like you to hug me too.

**Mort, Why do you love King Julien's feet? **

Julien: Okay, I am not even going to bother about who gets the questions any more, I am the King, and yet nobody listens to me, Maurice, what am I doing wrong.

Maurice: I don't know.

Mort: I love the feet, run up and hug King Julien's feet.

Julien: Ah, get off my feet, get off, or I will banish you from the Kingdom again, forever.

Mort: Forever {big round sad eyes}

Julien: Yes forever.

{Mort lets go, and hugs his toy Julien feet}

**Mort and Maurice: Why do you follow and serve King Julien? **

Maurice: Because he is our King, it is our job to follow him, even if he can get a bit annoying.

Mort: The Feet, I like following Julien.

**The Penguins and the Lemurs: Why did you guys come to the Zoo in the first place? **

Julien: Well it is quite simple, we were caught, and then put into boxes, the next thing we knew, we were here.

**To everyone: Who misses Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melmen?**

Julien: Not really, I mean, what did they ever do for me.

Everyone Else: No, we don't really miss them.

Mort: Well maybe I do, a bit.

Julien: Okay, that's all the questions for now, Sorry **hiya **but Private didn't understand your question, but I did understand the awesome story part. **Well, the next person, who will be asked Questions is Maurice**, So make sure you ask **him** a lot of questions about **me**.

* * *

Well what did you think, please review, and ask questions.

Velms.


	3. Maurice turn

King Julien's Ask A Question.

Maurice turn.

* * *

_Okay before I start this, I just want to say, that some of you did ask others questions, not just Maurice, I really don't want to sound mean, but please do ask the person, I say will be next, as I am in high school, and it would be a lot easier for me if you did, and don't worry, I will answer all questions that have been asked, and if you are just reading this now, and didn't get to ask the penguins, or Maurice a question, that's okay, because once I have done every one, I will come back and do them again for those who missed out, so please, stick to the person who's turn it is_

_Thank you._

_And please read and enjoy._

* * *

Julien: Maurice can you go any faster? {Julien is sitting on top of Maurice}

Maurice: I'm going as fast as I can your majesty.

Julien: Maurice, you a horrible royal car {jumps off Maurice, and starts walking}

Mort: {run up to them holding the camera} Are we going to get the mail, I like the mail, I get questions.

Julien: I don't get why you should get questions when its not your turn, your so annoying, I don't see how people can find you interesting, and cute, I mean look at you, your disgusting {shivers}

Mort: I like me.

Maurice: Well, there's the room, with the letters in, all we have to do now, is get in there and get the mail.

Julien: Good, all the other animals, should be there already, and then we turn on the camera, and every one can sees my perfect body. And ask you stupid questions.

Maurice: {rolls eyes} yes sir.

* * *

Julien: Okay, is every thing ready, and every one here?

Maurice: Yes, every thing is ready, and every one is here.

Julien: Good, lets start with the questions then. The first one's are from** poefreak. **You know if you ask my, I'd say that is quit a freaky name.

**Maurice! How did you ever become Julien's advisor?**

Maurice: Well it was quite simple, I was his friend since we were babies and when he became King, he asked me if I wanted to be his royal advisor, so I said yes.

Julien: Yes, who could possible say no to me:D I love these smiles, I order every one to do smiles when they ask questions.

**If you had the chance of kicking Julien's royal booty would you do it?**

Julien: What, who asked such a question, poefreak, your name really suits you, I new humans where big freaks, but really, wanting to know if Maurice would kick my royal booty, that is for boogying, not kicking, how is it you do not know these things.

{Maurice making sure King Julien is not looking, nodes at the camera}

**How did you feel being the king in the episode "thy kingdom come"... that is if u remember *giggles***

Maurice: Oh that, well, I can't say I remember much, but I know that if I was not crazy I would not like it, because no one wears the Kings Crown but the King Himself.

Julien: You are so right there Maurice {taking his crown off and kissing it, and putting it back on his head}.

Maurice: Then again, I might actually like it.

**Julien... do you like Maurice?**

Julien: Huh, a question for me, okay maybe your not such a freak after all. Yeah, I guess he's not that bad, well apart from being a terrible means of transport.

**I'm not a screaming fangirl tell skipper that I love him!**

Skipper: Ah, okay {bring the rest of the penguins around him} men, we have to start being careful, it looks like we are starting to draw attention to ourselves.

Julien: Every one is supposed to love me, and worship me, not the stupid birds, oh well, next question is from **lalalala, **maybe they were singing when they came up with this name, hmmm I like singing {starts sinning I Like To Move It}.

{After Long song}

**Who is uncle nigel?**

Julien: Maurice, you never told me you had an uncle named Nigel.

Maurice: I don't, who has an Uncle named Nigel.

Kowalski: The proper term is had, not has.

Private: Um, we had an Uncle named Nigel, but he died, I rather not talk to much about it.

Skipper: Be brave man.

Julien: Oookay, next question is from **Sydney, **my big fan;)

**That was great! And I am your biggest fan, King Julien!**

Julien: Oh, I am so great, yay I knew you were my biggest fan.

**Anyway, here is my question for Maurice... How did you first meet Julien and Mort?**

Maurice: Well I have always known King Julien, but I first met Mort, when King Julien became King, you see King Julien was sitting down on his new thrown, when this little brown ball came up, and started hugging the Kings Feet.

Mort: Feet, I love the Feet {hugging the toy feet still}

Julien: And that is when my troubles all started.

{Mort giglle, with big cute eyes}

Julien: What are you, apart from a ball of gooey goo? Well the next questions are from **SUPER KING JULIEN FAN!!!!!! #1 **That is the best name I have ever seen, you must love me, I know its hard not to love me, I am so hansom.

**There King Julien ;)**

Julien: You have the best name I have seen so far, if I wasn't the King I would crown you King or Queen of names, but the thing is I am King, so I can't.

**Maurice: why do you always follow the Awesome king and his orders?**

Maurice: Because he is the King, and I am the advisor, it is my job to follow his orders.

Julien: I really like the way you talk, and the words you use about me. But unfortunately we must go onto the next questions which are from **Pookaboo, **maybe I will get some more praise from this human.

**~ok... skipper won't tell us.. so maybe Marlene will spill the beans *evil glint in eye* D **

**~Marlene: how do YOU feel about Skipper? what would you like the relationship between you two to grow into? Are you Crushing on skipper? **

Julien: ohhhh this sounds interesting, bring Marlene in closer so she may answer.

Marlene: Huh, What... Me, But.. it's not my turn.

Julien: Answer the question, I love being King, I can make you do what ever I want you too.

Marlene: You can't make me do what ever you want.

Julien: Okay Then, if you don't want to answer the question, it must be true, you have a crush on him.

Marlene: What... I don't, sure I like him, he's a cute penguin.

{Skipper hears this, and starts to fidget}

Julien: So you admit it.

Marlene: I don't admit any thing, I mean... were friends, good friends, plus I do think those birds are a bit crazy.

Julien: Well I agree with you there.

**~alright, now for Maurice. And Julien, you are the most stuck-up, selfish, arrogant, annoying, loud, disrespectful, irresponsible, egoistic, may I go on?**

but those are the reasons we love you 3

Julien: What, this is the worst letter we have ever got, the first question yes, second statement, no, have this human band from this.

Maurice: But they did say that what made them love you.

Julien: Hmmmm... your right, they do love me, okay, this letter is not that bad then, and I will let the human off.

**~anyways... Maurice: how did you meet King Julien, and Do you miss Madagascar?**

Maurice: Well, I already answered you first question, so I won't answer that one again, but I will answer your second one, Yes I do miss Madagascar, as it is our home, but the zoo is a good place, and they do try and make it look like Madagascar, so its not to bad here.

**haHA XD i just gotta ask this one:  
~Maurice: how do you feel about Julien? do you like him, do you suspect anyone in the zoo likes him more than a friend? who?**

Maurice: Hmmm, I like him as my King, he can sometimes be a pain, but he is okay, and if you ask me, Mort does love his feet to bits, and I don't think any one else in the zoo would like him more then a friend, that is if they even like him as a friend.

Julien: And what do you mean by that Maurice.

Skipper: Can't you see it Ringtail, no one likes you as King.

Julien: I wasn't talking to you Bird Brain.

**~Maurice: you seem like a laid-back kinda guy. so surely you must notice things in the zoo... like budding couples? what residents of the zoo like each other more than friends? who crushes on who? (besides Kowalski and Doris... -no offence guys.. I can't wait till you two are an item ^^-)**

Skipper: Kowalski What's this about you and Doris being an Item, I thought I told you to lay of the Love smoothies.

Kowalski: You did sir.

Maurice: Well, apart from Kowalski, and Rico, with his doll, maybe Marlene and Skipper, as she is always over at there habitat, and skipper was over at her habitat pretty fast when she was scared of the ghost.

**Skipper + All: what does "cute and naive" mean? Was skipper perhaps flirting with Marlene? 8D**

Skipper: Huh, oh well, it ummm... means, well, that someone is cute and naive, that's what it means {swallow hard}

Everyone: That about sums it up.

**~sorry, i'm a skilene-type girl ^^'~**

Skipper: And what does that mean?

Kowalski: {after working on his clipboard} Sir, I think it is the first three letters of your names put in front of the last four letters of Marlene's name, to indicate you two like each other.

Skipper: What is it with Marlene and Me, why all the questions.

{Everyone look at Skipper}

Skipper: Umm... yeah next questions.

Julien: the next questions are from **IceCReaMloVeRx.**

**Haha so cute and funny ;]**

Julien: Yes I am funny, and cute.

**Guess I have a question for all you penguins. Ever thought about being human? (Because every single time I think about penguins, I tend to think you guys and then picture you guys as humans...)**

Skipper: That is a very interesting question, but I think it might blow our cover, I mean who would think that a penguin was working on some plan, and if we were human, and some one came, we couldn't do our Cute and cuddle routine.

Kowalski: And I don't think Doris would like me as a human.

Skipper: She doesn't like you as a penguin.

Private: I think it would be nice to be a human.

{Rest of the penguins look at him}

Private: Well, it would be interesting.

Julien: Okay, next questions are from **LaughAttack101**, Hmmm... they must have been laughing, and got attacked, maybe.

**Anyway nice story so far! (I don't mean you Julien)**

Julien: What, you don't think I am nice, *humph*

**I have a question for Maurice! Please answer! Okay, so Maurice, why do you even listen to Julien? If he was the only one who voted, then he is not fit to be King! You should stop listening to him!**

Mort: I will vote, then he can be King.

Maurice: Well as Madagascar needed a King, and no one wanted to Vote, King Julien voted for himself, the rest of the lemurs, liked this Idea, as you can properly guess why, he is the King of Partying, it is not often King Julien makes them do work, and so it was from then on, that Julien was known as King, I know I should really stop listening to him, at times, but I did say I would be his royal advisor.

Julien: I can't believe it, you think I am not fit to be King, LaughAttact101, that is terrible, you humans are more sick then I thought you were, do you have some doctor, that might be able to help you see I am the right King.

**And Kowalski, I LOVE YOU U ROCK! UR SO AWESOME! YAY KOWALSKI!**

Kowalski:{blushing} Thank you, I always did think I rocked a bit.

Julien:*humph* Well the next questions are from **Ella Rocks14**.

**Skipper-What happened to that hula doll you married back in Africa?**

Skipper: Well, actually, she is still in Africa, when we were caught and sent to the zoo, she was left behind.

Kowalski: You should have seen Skipper when he found out he couldn't see her again.

{Skipper glare at Kowalski}

Kowalski: I will do it my self {Slaps himself over the head}

**Rico-Why are you so obsessed with explosions? It's funny but I just gotta know why.**

{Rico Ramble on a whole lot of stuff}

Kowalski: Well he said that it is his job, and his favourite way to enter places, and the best part of the whole Ka-boom, is the yellow flashing colours, he likes the way it flashes up, and looks so bright and nice.

Rico: Ah Huh, Ah Huh.

**Julien-What's the deal with your feet? What's so special about them?**

Julien: Oh, a Me question, well for one they are the Kingly feet, and no one touches the kingly feet, and two, they are so perfect, that if someone else touches them, they won't be perfect, and the king must have perfect feet.

Mort: It's true {nodes his head}

**Private-How did you got your Australian accent? Wait, is it Australian or British?**

Private: It's British, and I got it from watching too many English TV shows.

Kowalski: Educational TV shows that is.

Skipper: All TV shows are educational.

Rico: Yeah.

Julien: I know, I love borrowing your TV, it has such funky music on it, the next questions are from **xXxI_LUVZ_TEH_RICOxXx, **wow what a mouth full.

**Dear Maurice,**

Even though you are Julien's' loyal subject, do you find him annoying sometimes?

Maurice: Yes, I do find him annoying sometimes, he never gives me any respect, for once I would like to have a little respect.

Julien: What are you mumbling about now Maurice?

Maurice: Grrrrr.

**Also, for Maurice and Mort: tell about your best and worst times with King Julien.**

Mort: My best time, I like to Save King Julien, by pulling on his feet. I like to save King Julien. Worst time {go big eye and teary} was when I was vanished from the kingdom forever.

Maurice: My best time with King Julien has to be when he held the Big party in Madagascar, when the big freaks came. Worst time, don't remind me, King Julien lost his crown, and screamed for nine hours straight.

Julien: Well it was my very first crown.

Marlene: But you tossed it away when you found out it had a smudge on it.

Julien: Can I help it if you smudged my crown, any way the next questions are from **CatGirl R and S Fan.**

**I apologize for not asking questions solely for the penguins before. I'll be sure to abide by the rules from now on =].**

Julien: {Jumps on the camera and starts stroking the lens} that's okay, I know it must be hard to try and not ask me questions, but I forgive you {jumps down from camera}

**Maurice: How long have you known Mort and King Julian?**

Maurice: I do believe I have answered this already.

**Maurice: Do you ever want a day off from serving King Julian?**

Maurice: Yes, yes I do, he can get so annoying at times, just one day off, and I would be very great full.

Julien: you have your job subscription, and it says no days off.

Maurice, Julian and Mort: Why did you guys choose to leave behind freedom for a caged environment?

Julien: Well, we really didn't chose to leave it behind, we were caught.

Maurice: But its not all that bad here.

Mort: I like it here.

Julien: This question is from **Skoolgrl09.**

**chapter was interesting.**

Julien: Well I am feeling very interesting right now.

**Uh? Could someone please restrain the penguins for this next question, please? Just in case. **

**Okay? Thank-you. Now here's a question for all three of the lemurs: What are your feelings toward the penguins? I mean I know that you think that their crazy, silly, and what not, but I want your full and honest opinions about each and every one of them. Thank-you.**

Julien: Okay I will go first, the leader of the penguins is crazy, stupid and not fit to be their leader, they should have me as their leader, I make such a better king then he does.

Skipper: Just you wait ringtail.

Julien: and then their is Kowalski, he is supposed to be smart, well he's not really, in fact he can't even read, what's the point of being smart if you can't read.

{Kowalski gets a bit upset}

Julien: and then theirs Rico, well he is just a freaky penguin, there is no much I can say about him.

Rico: Ka-boom

Julien: And then there is Private, who is probable the best of all the penguins, he even boogies with us at times, when I have my boom box playing.

Skipper: Private, you are fraternizing with the enemy

Private: Sorry sir, it won't happen again.

Mort: I like all the penguins {hugs skippers flipper}

Skipper: Let go sad eyes.

Maurice: I think I will just stick to the descriptions Julien gave.

**Thank-you.**

Julien: No problem, now the next questions are from **inugomegirl.**

**Oh please Skipper get real, we all know how you want your relationship with Marlene to be, you called her CUTE and Naive. plain old friend don't say thing like that.**

Skipper:{Sweating} Jut because I called her that, doesn't mean any thing. 

I hope we are still asking Questions for the penguins

Julien: No we are not, but I am a very nice King, I shall let your questions be answered.

Skipper: what was the teams worst moment in training?

Skipper: I don't know about team, but I could tell you Kowalski's worst moment.

Kowalski: Sir, you wouldn't.

Skipper: I would, okay, when Kowalski was first starting his training, he was learning to do the obstacle course {they are crokect pegs in the ground} well he was just about to start when a human discover us, and before Kowalski could do any thing, he was hit by a big hammer, and sent flaying through all the pegs, in fact no one has been able to beat his time, but it was still a bad moment for poor Kowalski.

Rico: what happened to your voice?

Kowalski: Well actually he was born like this, he never really had much of a voice, he can say a few words, but not much more then that.

Kowalski: Tell all the things you love about Doris.

Kowalski: {looking dreamily at the photo of Doris he just happens to have with him} Her body is so smooth and blue, its beautiful, her little whole on the top of her head, and her cut little flippers, not to mention those eyes, they are the eyes of a Queen.

Julien: Hey I am the King here, there is no need for a Queen.

Skipper: I don't think your fit for duty man{pointing at Kowalski, who is dancing with his picture} Rico.

{Rico Slaps Kowalski}

Kowalski: Ah, sorry.

**  
Private: some people are saying you and Kowalski are brothers is that true?**

Private: Well actually yes it is, and Rico is also part of our family, not sure what he is but, could be a uncle, maybe a nephew, not sure, skipper is the only one who is not related to us.

Julien: How interesting, not, okay next questions are from **candysweets, **hmmmm yummy.

**Oh Skipper don't try to deny it! Julien and I, and a bunch of other's already know the truth, isn't that right King Julien? (smiles at him, snickers at Skipper) **

Julien: Oh yes, it is quite obvious that you like Marlene, Skipper.

Skipper: Okay will you guys stop with the Skiplene questions please. 

Hehehe, okay, here are the questions:

Maurice: (whispering) Since you most likely know all of the dirty little secrets about King Julien that he wouldn't actually admit himself, has he ever had feelings for anyone besides himself?

Julien:{with his ear on the other side of Maurice's head listening} oh, now you want to know if I like any one.

Maurice: Well actually there was this little girl lemur back in Madagascar that he kinda liked.

Julien: How could you Maurice, you promised not to tell{hitting Maurice over the head}

Maurice: But you said I had to tell the truth when answering questions.

Maurice: Do you ever become depressed, never having your own life, but always being bossed around by King Julien all the time, aside from that one time you got fed up with him and left temporarily?

Maurice: Yes I do get depressed, I only ask for a little respect.

Julien: And I only ask for a little service.

Maurice: {through gritted teeth} yes Julien.

Also, I know these are supposed to be only for Maurice, but I have another question for Skipper... (calls him over)

Skipper, what would you do if I teamed up with King Julien and forced you to join the party? XD

Skipper: I would fight, I am more then a match for you and that King, and don't forget I have me boys{all the penguins go into a defensive move}

Julien: Okay the next question is from **computerxguy.**

**cool, ok Maurice what would you do if you were king**

Maurice: Well, I think I wouldn't boss every one around so much like {talking a little louder} his majesty here does, and I would let Mort hug my feet if he wanted too, and I would not annoy the penguins so much.

Julien: And you would make a terrible King, so shut up a little bit. Okay that's all the questions now, for next week we have Mort answering questions.

* * *

Okay, I hope you like this chapter, and please try to just ask Mort questions, thanks. Don't forget to review, while asking questions.

Thanks again.

* * *


	4. Cute Mort

King Julien's Ask A Question.

Cute Mort!

* * *

_Okay, before I start this story, I just want to thank every one for your Reviews, its nice to know I am keeping them in character. It means a lot to me, when I check my E-mails, and then find out you guys have reviewed:)_

_Well, I better get on with the story now;)_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Mort: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.

Julien: What is with you today Mort, you are more annoying then normal.

Maurice: Ummm... Julien, you haven't forgotten that you said Mort would be answering questions today, did you.

Julien: What, I said that, I must have been in a sickly mood, of all the Kingly things to do, I do the most unkingly one, I let Mort answer questions.

Mort: I like questions.

Maurice: Well, we best be getting a move on, all the other animals, will be waiting for us.

Julien: Maybe I will be lucky, and have a question, wait, I am the King, of cause I will have a question, the big freaks can not resist me.

* * *

Julien: Okay, we are all here today, to see what questions, err... who was being asked questions again?

Maurice: Mort.

Julien: Oh, yeah that's right, Pain in the booty, will be asked questions, and the First one is from **Skoolgrl09. **

**Mort. If you were a king, what rules would you have and what would you be king of?**

Julien: What Mort King, what is it with you guys, I am King, see the crown, Maurice you can see the crown right.

Maurice: Yes, I see the crown.

Julien: Then, why are the people asking what Mort would do if he was King, when I am the Kingly King, me, Me, ME.

Maurice: I think we should just let Mort answer the question.

Mort: Yay, I like questions. I like King, I make good rules, I make Julien King, that is good rule, then I will make hug feet rule.

Julien: Mort, you do realize that if you make me the King, before the feet rule, I can then officially get rid of you unofficially feet rule.

Mort: hehe, then I will stay King, and be King of your feet.

Julien: hmmm... no liky, you not do.

Mort: Okay.

Julien: Okay, next questions are from **CatGirl R and S Fan.**

**Mort: What/who else do you love besides King Julien's feet?**

Mort: Feet, I love Feet {Cling to Julien's feet}.

Julien: Please, not the feet question, grrr.... get of Mort {starts shaking Mort off}

Mort: {Lands down near Maurice} I like feet, only feet. 

Mort: Do you enjoy King Julien's parties at all?

Mort: I like Parties.

Julien: Can you say anything else apart from I Like this, I like that, I like every thing, blab blab blab.

Mort: {big cute grin} Yes.

Julien: Good, then stop with the I like, I hear that enough, about my feet.

Mort: Okay.

Julien: Good, now the next questions are from **pikachulover101**, A King Julien lover, would be nice:S

**Great story despite my name i am a big not huge but big fan of your show! Lemurs #1! Penguins #0.5 and Marlene #2! everyone else is #3 pardon me.**

Julien: Yes, I am number one.

Mort: I am number one too.

Julien: No your not, I am, I am the King, so that makes me Number one.

Mort: Okay.

Mason: Well, I say, 3 is not the best place.

Mason: {Phil do some hand signs} No Phil, we will not fling poo at him/her.

**Ok first Mort if you were the size of Godzilla and could shoot lazers out of your eyes, lift anything and everything, screech loud enough to send mankind to mars and live forever would you.**

**A: Hug King Julien's feet for eternity **

**B: Have a huge dance party at the Central Park Zoo and and repeatedittly step on the residents **

**C: Become a supreme overload and have everyone obey you and play with the animals like dolls (make them pretend to talk ect.) or **

**D: Destroy most of NY and then live at Newjersy eating whatever you want including icecream.**

Mort: A, I like A, I Love A.

Julien: No, not again, I still hurt from the lasty time you hugged my feet, and I could not do anything about it. {Shudders}

Mort: hehe, I like being big, Mort not bullied around.

Julien: No, but you bullied me around, and you bullied the feet around.

Mort: {go wide eyed} Mort no like to bully feet.

Julien: Good.

**P.S. Mort do you ever notice that Julien hates you and everything about you? Its true if you did now that how do you feel about that and julien: BUZZ OFF Mort!**

Mort: {Starts crying} Me no like it, me HATE it. *sob*

Marlene: Oh, come here Mort {pick him up, and start rocking him like a baby}

Skipper: This is sick, and twisted.

Mort: {makes a cute little giggle}

Kowalski: Well, actually its quite adorable.

Skipper: {giving Kowalski a angry look}

Kowalski: its also sick and twisted.

Marlene: Do you even have a heart Skipper.

Skipper: No, and I don't want one, they only ever get you in trouble.

Julien: STOP this, we are supposed to be answering questions, well Mort anyway. Now the next questions are from **Porsche 101.**

**i've got a question for marlene ;)  
do you have some feelings for skipper that go beyond friendship? marlene isn't getting enough love :(**

Skipper: and Just when you thought it was safe, Boom, another question about me and Marlene.

Julien: hehehe

Marlene: {just put Mort down} Well, Porsche 101, I do have feelings for Skipper, they are friendship feelings, or where till I found out he didn't have a heart a minute a go. What... Okay, I know I am not getting much love, but I don't mind.

Julien: Oh, you poor, little Otter, to make you feel better I will let you be the next to answer questions.

Marlene: What... Me.. But, I shou... I mean you should be next.

Julien: I know, that is the best Idea for my fans, but I will let you go next.

Marlene: Yeah, sure, whatever.

Julien: Good, now questions from **Poefreak, **I knew Freaky would ask a question, see I knew, cos I am King.

***to julien* hey! my pename is not freaky! I call myself that cuz I know all of Poes poems...(so much for secretly liking u -_-)... **

Julien: Freak, and I knew you liked me, how you ask, simple, I am irresistible.

{Everyone roles eyes}

**anyways, mort... how much you like Julien? *stretching arms as wide as I can* as wide as my arms or to infinity?**

Mort: Infinity, I like Infinity,

Julien: You are saying I like, again, stop it.

**do you like how his royal majesty (^_^) treats you?**

Mort: {gets all teary eyes again} No, Mort not like.

**I know this is pretty obvious but Julien... how much you hate mort... do you have any liking for the lil guy?**

{Mort with a hopeful look}

Julien: You defiantly are a freak, how can anyone possibly like the guy, I mean look at him, he is nothing but grossness

Mort: I'm not grossness, I am cuteness.

**mort... why do you even like feet? juliens feet specificly**

Mort: Mort Like feet, I don't need to know to like, I just like.

Julien: And Mort is wired, I mean that was just plain weird.

**how was your time with the penguin rehab... in de episode mort unbound... I think? **

_*Hi, just letting you know it was Two feet high and rising;)*_

Mort: I don't like, they tried to make me not like feet, and they made feet hurt me.

Julien: Oh, so when you are on my feet, and I kick you off it does not hurt.

Mort: That hurts too.

Julien: Good.

**do you like maurice too?-_- **

Mort: Maurice is okay, but he doesn't like King Julien.

Maurice: Mort, don't say that.

Julien: So Maurice, you are planning to over throw me, well you plan will not work, for I have a planier plane then you.

Maurice: I am not planning to take over your place.

Julien: We shall see.

Maurice: Right.

Julien: I am going to keep an eye on you.

Maurice: Okay.

Julien: I am still watching you.

**sorry for the many questions... yea Julien I like you too *blushes* skipper beats you though**

Julien: What, how can you say that, oh you a big freak, that's how you can say that.

Skipper: Well, at least the guy has sense, I wouldn't mind him in my team.

Julien: We will have no more of this, now, on to the next questions, which are from **Sydney **my big fan.

**Hi, Julien! It's me, your biggest fan again! ^_^**

Julien: I am so glad you are my biggest fan, now will you be so kind as to tell this birdbrain here that I am better then him {pointing at Skipper}

**Ok, Mort. If you could have any super power, what would it be and why?  
Haha, this is a random question. I couldn't really think of anything good. :)**

Mort: I want power to make King Julien, like me.

Julien: haha, that will never happen.

Mort: Well at least I can try.

Julien: I could never like the grossly grossness that you are.

Mort: I like my grossly grossness.

Julien: Okay, now for **candysweets** and his/her questions.

**O_O**

(leaps behind Julien) Ek! It's only a party Skipper, geesh! Loosen up, dude!

Skipper: I am lose enough thank you.

Julien: not behind the King, I hid behind you, that way I don't get hurt.

Okay, Mort, hiya, how ya doin'?! XD

Mort: {cute grin} good thank you.

Alright first question... You said in one of the episodes once that Julien's feet was 'love', so you must think of them as love, but why? What have they ever done for you, other than kick you off when Julien becomes annoyed?

Mort: I LOVE feet, I don't need to know why to LOVE.

Julien: But I would like to know why, wait I already know why, I have the most perfect feet.

Second question... How old are you? Are you still a baby, or is that how small you will always be?

Mort: I am just a lil guy, I am a baby. {Big cute face}

And lastly... Julien, you rock! (hugs) Hehehe... =) (gives him candy)

Julien: Ha, take that Skipper, in you whitely face, I rock, and you don't. Hmmmmm... I liked the Candy, so sweetly sweet.

Skipper: And who wants to be a rock.

Julien: Huh, I am not a rock, I am a Lemur, oh, wait a min, this is some of you annoy talk, well I too can be a annoying.

Skipper: We know that already.

Julien: * Humph* the next questions are from **King Julien's biggest fan! ^_^, **Ha take that Penguin, another biggest fan of me, I don't yet see one fan of you yet.

Skipper: {just looks angrily at Julien}

Private: Don't Worry Skipah, I am your Biggest fan.

**Julien, you rock!**

**Mort, when you were in penguin boot camp, did you like it there? And were you actually living with them? Did you miss King Julien and Maurice?**

Julien: Thank you, I know I rock {starts doing a little dance}

Mort: I did not like it there, and I was living with them, I was banished from the Kingdom. Mort miss King Julien this much {stretch his arms as wide as he can}.

Kowalski: WOW, that's a lot of missing for a little guy.

Mort: I miss Maurice this muck {stretch his arms as long as his hand}

Skipper: And that's not much missing.

Maurice: C'mon Mort, you must have missed me a bit more then that.

Mort: No.

Julien: Okay, now it is time for Mort to answer **Gewlicious **questions.

**aw... mort's so cute... *snuggles him* he reminds me of my guinea pigs...*starts cooing* w.**

Mort: hehe, I like to be snuggled.

**~ do u ever get tired of the other lemurs bossing u around?**

Mort: {big sad eye balls} Yes, Mort don't like them bossing me around.

Julien: You are my servant, it my job to boss you around.

Mort: Oh, okay I like you bossing me around.

**~ do you wish u could join the penguins' team? XD**

Skipper: What have a Lemur on our team, no way.

Kowalski: Well, actually it won't be that bad to have Mort on our team, remember he did save Julien that time, by hugging the feet.

Mort: I don't like the Penguins team, it hurts.

**~ between skipper and Marlene, who do you prefer hanging out with? ~,^**

Mort: I like Marlene, she is kind to me.

Marlene; Ah, don't worry about it Mort.

**~ i shall end my questioning spree with a stupid one:  
~do you like guinea pigs? 8D**

Julien: Is that all you Human freaks can do, be stupid.

Mort: I like Guinea pigs.

Julien: Mort, what did I say.

Mort: Stop saying I like.

Julien: Right, so stop it already.

Mort: hehe

Maurice: Mort, do you even know what a Guinea pig is.

Mort: No, but I don't need to know to like.

**that's all for now...;D**

Julien: Good, now its time for **I LOVE KOWALSKI AND MORT!!!!! **I still don't know how any one can like Mort.

Mort: hehe

**Okay, here's my question for Mort! Please answer!**

Mort, do you like anyone, more than a friend? What would you do if Julien brought back his no foot touching rule?

Mort: I like King Julien's feet more then a friend.

Julien: You are so stupid and annoying, I don't even know why I let you stay here for.

Maurice: Maybe because he will do any thing for you.

Julien: I know why, because you are so stupid, you will do any thing for me.

{Maurice rolls eyes}

Mort: Bring back no foot touching rule, Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Maurice: It's okay Mort, he hasn't done it yet.

Julien: but it's not a bad Idea

**P.S. Kowalski, you're the best penguin ever! Skipper, give your boys a break! I mean really Skipper, slapping Kowalski for looking at a picture of Doris?!?!?!?! HARSH.**

Skipper: I have to be HARSH, in order for my men to learn, that's why they are so good at every mission we go on.

Kowalski: I am the best penguin ever!

Skipper: Don't go getting any Ideas on over taking me.

Kowalski: thank you very much for saying that, I always did think I was pretty cool.

Julien: Okay, that's enough of that, no talking about me, no talking at all. Now its time for **LaughAttack101.**

**Okay, here is my question for Mort!**

Mort, do you ever get tired of Mr. Royal pain? (points at Julien while he isn't looking) Also, who is your favorite penguin out of the four penguins?

Julien: Royal Pain, no one is royal around here apart from me.

Maurice: I think he/she meant you.

Julien: Oh, that's okay... wait a min, I am not named Pain, do you humans not know any thing, my name is Julien, King Julien.

Mort: Yes, Mort gets tired of Mr. Royal Pain. Oh, Mort Like Private.

Private: Thanks Mort;)

Kowalski, stay cool! You rock! Yay Kowalski!

Kowalski: Wow, according to my calculations, every one liked me more then you Skipper, I can't believe this, are you guys as stoked as me.

{Other penguins look at him}

Kowalski: yeah, well, {clear his throat} continue the questions.

**Um also, please turn Skipper around someone and cover his ears. Please? I just HAVE to say this. **

Rico: Uh ha {turns Skipper around, and put his hands on his ears.}

**clears throat loudly) Skipper, you're a pain in the booty! You're awesome, (no wonder Marlene likes you) but you're too strict and paranoid sometimes! Boys, am I right? Hee hee you gotta admit it...**

**{**All the penguins apart from Skipper, nods their heads.}

Skipper: So you think I am a pain huh.

Private: Maybe we should have used some earmuffs.

Julien: Okay and now for **smellybelly99, **okay, now I just find that name gross.

**I know it's not the Penguins turn but... Kowalski, do you like kitties? Oh, and have you heard of Yakko Warner and if so, do you like him?**

Kowalski: Yes I do like kitties, one of our friends is a kitty, or in other terms, a cat, his name is Max. As for Yakko Warner, I think I have seen him on TV one or two times, but that's about it, sorry. Though, if he is a cat, I might like him.

Julien: Okay, now for **buhine. **You know I am getting quit board with all these dumb questions, for Mort, or Kowalski.

**so, Marlene do have a crush on any of the penguins like Kowalski or -SKIPPER-!, Rico, or private.**

Marlene: Huh.... what... why did you say Skipper a little louder for.

Skipper: And I was just thinking we would get away with one Marlene/Skipper question.

Marlene: Well, sure I like all the Penguins, but they are a little crazy, so yeah, I will just leave it at that.

**so skipper do what female animal in the zoo do you feel most closest to? -MARLENE-, or other female animals. seriously do tell.**

Skipper: Since there is only one female animal in the zoo, that I know of so far, I would have to Say Marlene.

Kowalski: {lowers head a little sad} What about Doris

Skipper: Oh, I forgot about her.

Julien: Okay now for the last questions for today, from **inugomegirl**

**I'm going to follow the rules this time i got a question for Mort.**

**If Julien wasn't king (and he's doing a great job, mostly.) Would you still love his feet.**

Mort: Yes, I still like feet.

Julien: Okay, that's it, I want to know why you like my feet so much.

Mort: {big sad eyes} They look like my parents feet.

{every one}Awwwwww.

Julien: What do you mean by that.

Maurice: What he means is your feet remind him of his parent's feet.

Julien: Who's parents are we talking about again.

{Every one gives him a angry look}

Julien: Oh, yeah Mort.

**Now i have a question for Julien, actually it's more of an understanding. Can i do dares or is it only questions just wondering. have fun with your questions.**

Julien: I love the little heart, only it won't come out when I try to put it on here, Maurice, I want the little heart to be on this thingy.

Maurice: I don't know who to do that.

Julien: Well, you better hurry up, and know who to do this, or you won't know how to sit right for a week. Now inugomegirl, this is a good question, and I will say yes, it will make this place more interesting. So from now on, every one must ask a question, but can also do a dare if they like.

Maurice: I am sorry to say this, but I still can't find out how to put the little heart up.

Julien: *hump* well, that's it for now, all you big freaks have to do now is ask Marlene questions.

Mort: Thank you for all your questions {big cute grin}

* * *

_**Now I would like to say a few things about this dare stuff. well here are the rules.**_

_**1: All dares must be suitable for children under 6, this is rated 'K' you know, if they are not, or I do not like the dare, I will not put them in my story.**_

_**2: Nothing to do with Gay {no girl liking girl, and no boy liking boy} stuff. That also applies for questions too.**_

_**3: No daring some one to Kill, another person.**_

_**4: Just have fun.**_

_Also I would like to let every one know, why I think Mort is a baby, and why he thinks King Julien feet's remind him of his parents. _

_1: If you have seen Madagascar 1, you will notice that Mort cries like a baby would, so I think he is a baby, plus he always hugs his tail, like a baby would with a safety blanket._

_2: Now if Mort is a Baby, were is his mum and dad, I don't know, but something must have happen to them, and Julien's feet remind him of them._

_3: I know I am probably way off, but any way that is just what I think._

**I would also like to say, If you did not like this chapter as much as my other ones, I can understand that, I have a flu, and my head is not working the best as it could be. So please leave a review with the questions, and no flames, cos I know this is prob not my best. **

**Velms.**


	5. Sweet Marlene

King Julien's Ask A Question.

Sweet Marlene.

* * *

_Awww.. you guys are the best reviewers ever, thanks so much for the reviews, and I am sooo glad that my last Chapter was just as good as my other ones:) So thank you to every one of you who reviewed._

_And I am feeling much better now, thanks:) I am sure I am over the flu this time:} Hope I can still keep up the good work I have been doing so far._

_Well here goes._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Maurice: C'mon Julien, you can't just mope there all day.

Julien: But without my Lemmy to be with, what is life.

Mort: Feet hugging time {jumps back on Julien's feet}

Maurice: Just look at Mort there hugging you feet 'again', doesn't that just make you wanta kick him.

Julien: Now that I come to think of it, yes it does.

Mort: I like feet.

Julien: I don't Like you {Kick him off}

Maurice: There see, so what if Lemmy did get attacked my a Space Squid, he was probably going to take over you place as King any way.

Julien: Lemmy, take over my place.

Maurice: Sure, didn't you see the way he was copying you.

Julien: But Lemmy was only doing that to be able to go to Mars, wait, it was all a trick, so he could be King.

Maurice: Ar... Sure.

Julien: Well, then there shall be no more Moping over Lemmy. Maurice, what is for me to do today.

Maurice: Well there is Marlene's questions, every one is waiting for us in the storage room.

Julien: Well, we better get going, my kingly brain is remembering that there are now dares, I can't wait to see those Penguins have to do some dares.

Maurice: {roles his eyes} Yes your majesty.

* * *

Julien: Here I am people, so lets get these questions started. The First question is from **peaches2217, **since you have 2217 peaches, I order you to give me, 2216 of them, yes I know its very nice of me to let you keep one of them.

**Before I ask my question for Mort, may I say something right quick? King Julien, you rock**

Julien: the first question, and I am already being told I Rock. Maurice see how much the Big Freaks love me?

{Maurice just nods his head}

**And tomorrow marks my 4 month anniversary of becoming a die-hard Skilene fangirl! YAY SKILENE! 8D **

Skipper: First question, and we are already getting stuff about Skilene.

Kowalski: According to my calculations, you will be getting a lot of Skilene questions.

Skipper: Before you know it, they will start to do stories on Skilene.

Private: Umm.. Skipper, you got to read this it really cute.

Skipper: {Skipper walks over to the laptop Private is on, and starts to read whats on the screen} What... they already have started doing Skilene stories.

**Okay, now for Mort's question... I've heard people say you're actually 35 years old. Is that true? If not, how old are you really?**

Julien: Hurry up Mort, answer the question.

.......

Julien: Hurry Up Mort.

Maurice: He's not here.

Julien: How can he not be here, he is always near my feet.

Maurice: Umm, you did kick him away from you feet earlier today.

Julien: Sooooo.

Maurice: So, he is still gone since you kicked him.

Julien: Oh, in that case, just read chapter 4, it has the answer in. Okay, next question, from **Mortfan101. **{Screem for ten minutes straight} how can anyone have a name like that.

Maurice: *sigh* Because they like Mort.

Julien: But Mort is...

Skipper: We all know what you think of Sad eyes, so lets just get on with the question Julien.

Julien: How dare you sussshh the King.

Skipper: I didn't susssh you.

Julien: Yes, you did.

{Skipper stare at him angrily}

**Mort, me and my family are in love with you! I just wanted to ask if you were king for a day what would you do?**Mort{ Just walked in} Aww Mortfan101, me like that name.

Julien: Did you hear the question, ummm.. whats your name again?

Mort: Mort.

Julien: Yeah, thats it.

Mort: Yes, I did. I would Hug King Julien's feet for the whole day, and the next, and the next, and the next.

Maurice: Yes, Mort we get the Idea.

**My friend, who's a Rico fan, wanted to say Rico put's the BOOM in KABOOM!**

Rico: Ka-Blamo

Kowalski: No, you can't blow up this store house for Mortfan101's friend.

Julien: Okay, that was close, for a minute then, I thought we all were going to get blown up, like my Lemmy. Anywhos its time for **POMfan123.**

**Sorry about your Uncle dudes. :(**

Julien: Who's Uncle could they be on about.

Private: I think that would be our Uncle.

Kowalski: It's okay Private.

Skipper: Be strong men.

Julien: Okaaaay, now that we cleared that up, lets move on to **inugomegirl.**

**I have questions for Marlene, (hehehehe)**

**Don't worry Skipper you my favorite Penguin!!! but you at times get a little to rough, but hey it's how you have to be, and everyone knows you want what's best for them, (like when you let them Skip out on Scheduled maintenance so they could get candy cause they were so upset.)**

Skipper: Thank you, I am glad someone understands.

Julien: Marlene would you please come here so you can answer the question.

.......

Julien: Where is Marlene.

Maurice: She doesn't seem to be here.

Julien: How could she not be here, it is her turn to be answering questions.

Skipper: Here she is, and she is fast asleep, awwww isn't that just cute, {shakes his head} brrr... Marlene wake up, its time for you to answer questions.

Marlene: Huh, What... Oh, I guess I must of dosed off, while waiting for my questions, funny huh.

**Ok So you and Skipper keep telling us that your just friends well thats fine (even though every one thinks, wait KNOWS you guys like each other) Well if you were offered the chance would you go out with him?  
Marlene Skipper**

Marlene: Well, sure, I would go out with him, he is a friend you know.

Skipper: If it wasn't bad enough that they used the word Skilene, they now have to use little hearts.

Private: I don't know Skipper, it looks kinda cute if you ask me.

Rico: Yuck.

Skipper: You got that right Rico.

**Do you now, or have you ever had feelings for Skipper.**

Marlene: Sure, I had friendship feelings.

Skipper: Same here.

Private: Why are your flippers crossed behind your back for.

Skipper: Private, will you stop butting in.

Julien: I think a cretin Penguin has a crush on an Otter.

Skipper: that's observed man.

Julien: Is it, how is this so.

Skipper: Because she is a otter, and I am Penguin.

Julien: Ohhhhhhhhhh.... it is our first dare, and its for Skilene.

Skipper: Why you, I'll show you.

{Kowalski, Rico, and Private, hold back Skipper}

Julien: Why are you so touchy for. Anywhos, as I was saying, the dare is.

**I dare Skipper, and Marlene to be locked in a room on their own, till they admit that they like each other.**

Julien: Oh, this is such a evil plan, I am so glad I thought of it.

Maurice: Well, actually inugomegirl came up with it.

Julien: Maurice, don't bother me with details.

Skipper: And what makes you think we will go through with this.

Julien: Its simple really. Oh Maurrrrice.

Maurice: Well, actually you have to, those papers you signed to come in here, had a fine print, that read ' I agree, to do all dares that I am dared to do'.

Julien: So you see, you have too.

{So Skipper and Marlene are put into a small room, and the door is locked}

Julien: Okay, now that they are in the room, all we have to do is wait till they admit it.

Private: How are we going to know if they said it or not.

Kowalski: Simple, I will use my new device, we will be able to hear every thing they say.

{Kowalski turns on his device}

Skipper: I'm sure we won't be in here for too long, they need you to answer the other questions, and they have no Idea what we're saying.

Marlene: Hmmm.. yeah.

Skipper: Sooo...

Marlene: Yeah.

Skipper: Did you really mean it when you said you would go out with me.

Marlene: Sure.

Skipper: But its just a friend thing right.

Marlene: Ummm... yeah.

Skipper: Right, you know your not to bad for a otter.

Marlene: Thanks.

Skipper: It shouldn't be to much longer now.

Marlene: Yeah, you know about this.

Skipper: About what.

Marlene: The being locked in this room.

Skipper: With you beside me, I don't mind what room I am locked in.

Marlene. Awww, thats so sweet, I think.

{Out side the room}

Julien: You know I could listen to this forever, but the day is running away, and we must finish these questions, so we better let them out.

{Opens the door}

Skipper: See what did I tell you Marlene, we didn't have to say anything.

Julien: Oh, but you did, and we heard it all.

{Skipper, and Marlene turn red in the face}

Julien: Okay, and now onto **Mir123**.

**This is my first time here, so hi everyone! **

Julien: I know, it was the urge to come and talk to me, that made you come on here, wasn't it?

**I have a question and dare for Marlene. First, what was your life like back in California? Do you like it better there or in New York? Also, I dare you to dye your white fur pink. :)**

Julien: What, you didn't even want to talk to me, *Humph*

Marlene: Well, it was quite nice actually, we had a few penguins there, and a sea lion, and walrus, but it was nothing like here, so yeah, I would have to say I like it here better. What... dye my white fur pink... that would be, you know I don't know what that would be.

Skipper: I think the word you are looking for is weird Marlene.

Julien: But I dare is a dare, now do it.

Marlene: But I can't I don't have any pink dye.

Julien: Oh, but I do, and don't worry, it will wash out by tomorrow.

Marlene: Grrrr... I will get you for this Julien.

{Marlene dye her white fur pink}

Private: It dosn't look that bad after you stare at it for a while.

Kowalski: The colour actually makes you look my Beautiful.

Skipper: It does do something for you.

Marlene: You really think so?

Julien: And not that we have a weirder otter here, lets go onto **IceCReaMloVeRx.**

**Hey guys ;]Love you penguins...especially you Rico ;]...maybe Kowalski too...and Skipper...and Private...oh what the heck, kisses for you all (kisses)**

Private: Stand up tall men, and receive your Kisses

Skipper: Who are you to be giving orders, offf{ get hit by the kiss}

{Rico, Private, and Kowalski receive their kisses}

**Soo Marlene...what was that scandal you mentioned before when Private became Slippy that day?**

Marlene: Huh.. What, I said something about scandal, .. yeah funny thing that, it just happen to slip my mind, oh well, if I ever remember what it was I will tell you. {Sweating}

Julien: You know, that almost sounded suspicious to me.

Marlene: Really, that's, funny, cos I am not hiding anything.

Julien: Oh, okay, well on with the next questions from **xXxI_LUVZ_TEH_RICOxXx **then.

**Dear Marlene, I just wanna say that you rock and you deserve a cookie. *gives Marlene and the penguins cookies***

Marlene: Oh...hmmmm... this is really nice, oh, and nice of you, thank you very much, and also for no hard questions, and dares.

{All the penguins eating their cookies}

Julien: What is this, were is my cookie, I demand you to give your King 'how's me' a cookie.

Mort: I have a cookie for you Julien.

Julien: {picks up Cookie and eats it but Mort is still dangling from it} What, yuck, gross, (spits out cookie all over Mort}.

Mort: hehe.

Julien: Okay, lets do **Sydney **my big fan now:)

**How are you doing today, Julien? Just want to let you know that you are way better than Skipper!**

Julien: There, see Penguin, I am the best, how could any one not see this, As King I am naturally the best, and as King, I thank you Sydney, also I am doing well, am I not Maurice.

Maurice: Yes you are doing well.

**Ok, here is my Marlene question... You used to live at another zoo, right? What was it like there?**

Marlene: It was quite nice there, but nothing like this place, all I had to live in was a pond, with a little tiny cave under the pond, I could only just fit my body into it, It didn't even have room for Pillows or any thing like here.

Skipper: I bet they didn't play Chess their either.

Marlene: No they didn't.

Julien: Okay now on to **Kowalski fan!!!**

**Yay another Kowalski fan! U ROCK KOWALSKI! **

Kowalski: Wow, I can't belive this, I am getting so many fans, I love this, I can't believe how many people out there love me.

Skipper: Don't let it get to your head, its what they want, their only trying to trick you so they can get their hands on your inventions.

**Hee hee...anyway, Marlene, here's my question. Where did you live before you came to the Central Park zoo? **

Marlene: California zoo.

**What was your first day like? **

Marlene: My fist day here, was a big surprise, and change, the surprise was, that Skipper and his men just popped right through a hole in my floor, I couldn't believe it, I mean, I have a door, and its job is for visitors to go through, yet these penguins just kept coming through the floor.

Skipper: We took the secure route as not to be seen.

Marlene: Yeah.. right, about that, its a sewer, its a little gross having you guys in my room, after you have been through the sewers.

**Also, I overheard Skipper mumbling something about you. ...LOL, don't ask how I heard... He obviously likes u so admit it already! **

Marlene: Huh, what, who-who-who- were you directing that to, me or Skipper.

**It is SO OBVIOUS SKIPPER ONCE U SAY IT U TWO CAN BE HAPPY FINALLY. JUST SAY IT U BOTH KNOW IT AND SO DOES EVERYONE ELSE! Right, Julien? ;)**

Julien: Yes, I as King, say that those two have a crush, who could not guess it, just go back and listen to their conversation in the room, they were locked in.

Skipper: Now that I come to think of it, just how did you know what we were talking about.

{Kowalski starts to back off}

Julien: Its quite simple really, Kowalski used some sort of devicely device he made.

Skipper: Kowalski, is this true.

Kowalski: {talks a lot in a really technical term}

Skipper: In English man.

Kowalski: I was testing it, to find any flaws, as this seemed like the perfect time to try it out.

Julien: Okay, now lets move on to **LaughAttack101.**

**And now my question for Marlene:**

So Marlene, do you wish that the penguins weren't as paranoid and antisocial, or do you like them best the way they are?

Marlene: Well, actually I would say, I think its quite cute how they act all army like.

Skipper: It's not acting. And its not cute.

Kowalski: No, its just statically adorable.

Private: We do pride ourselves on adorableness.

Rico: Reah.

Skipper: Men, what's gotten into you, what we do is serious, not cute, adorable, or any thing like that.

**Did you ever want to join the team? **

Marlene: Well, actually yes, I think it would be fun.

Skipper: _Let's get down to business. _

Marlene: Huh.. what.

Skipper: _Miss I'll make a man out of you._

Marlene: Ah, right.

Skipper: _Once you find your center you are sure to win._

Marlene: Okay.

Skipper: _Some how I will make a man out of you._

Marlene.....

Skipper_: You must be sift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon._

Marlene: Okay, that was weird.

Julien: Hmm... but your not a bad singer.

**Sorry Skipper, I know you're tired of all the Skilene questions, but seriously, we all know that you and Marlene like each other beyond freindship. You know it, too. DON'T DENY IT! Just admit it already! Even your own men would agree, right, Kowalski? Rico? Private? Hee hee...that'll be all the Skilene questions from me.**

Skipper: Men, is what she says true, do you think we like each other beyond friendship.

Kowalski: Well, actually yes.

Private: Well, it is kind obvious.

Rico: Love.

Skipper: What is wrong with you guys, can't you just face the fact that we're friends.

Julien: I guess we could, but then were would all the fun be.

**Also, here's my dare! Please restrain Skipper now, guys. Please? Thanks. Anyway, I dare Marlene to give Skipper a great big hug right here and now!**

Marlene: What.. now.

Julien: Yes now {grinning evilly}

Skipper: Well, if it must be done, you do not have to restrain me, I will stand here, and take it like a man.

Private: How bad could it be, to get a hug from Marlene?

{Marlene slowly walks over and hugs Skipper}

{Skipper who's arms where all tense, started to relax}

Skipper: {After Marlene finished hugging him} Well, it wasn't that bad.

Private: See what did I tell you.

Marlene: There I did it.

**Yay Kowalski you are still insanely awesome! Yes, be stoked! Be VERY STOKED!**

Kowalski: Oh, I am stoked, very stoked, who would have thought that I would have so many fans;)

Julien: Okay, and now its time for **poefreak.**

**hey marlene! (and julien & skipper!) now before i ask any questions i want to say i have intuition that the fact that you probably know wat i am going to ask...**

Marlene, Skipper, and Julien: A Skilene question?

**when are you and skipper are going to... like... get together? please i really want to know!**

Marlene: Yeah.. about that, um okay, well we are together already, I mean, we are in the same zoo {starts sucking on some juice}.

**you have any feelings for julien? if not skipper (but i totally see something between you two and im willing to bet the other penguins see it too*_*)**

Marlene:{spits her drink out, on Skipper} Julien *choke* Did I here that right.

Skipper: Julien, in all the years of my life, I have never heard anything so, so crazy.

{Every one looks at Skipper}

Skipper: Well, I mean err.. Marlene and Julien, it just sounds so crazy.

Julien: Well, I don't see any thing wrong in Marlene liking me, I am a devilishly handsome lemur King.

**i heard before coming to new york you came from california? im i right, if i am do you miss it?**

Marlene: No I don't really miss it, I actually like it better here then there.

Julien: Sure you like it here, I am here.

Marlene: 8]

***to skipper* really?! you'll let me be a recruit to your team?! *containing excitement* i can assure you sir i'll stand front and center and make an excellent addition to ur team!... i LOVE you skipper! u are a great leader! **

Skipper: Well, you would have to go through extensive training, and have to cut out all the SKILENE questions, and thoughts.

**(julien ur the awesome leader;)**

Julien: Thank you.

Skipper: What, you think Julien is an Awesome leader, sorry, no body who likes Julien is allowed on the team.

Julien: Now on to the next questions from **Gewlicious.**

**oh... DARES! *evil laugh* REVENGE!! )D**

Skipper: Revenge, what did we ever do to you?

**but first, i'll start with harmless questions for my fav character Marlene! 8D  
~Marlene, as the only female mamal (so far)what's it like?**

Marlene: Well, it not to bad, there is Doris don't forget, and I do believe that there will be a female chimpanzee coming to the zoo soon. Don't know what her name will be, or how long she will stay for.

**~Marlene, have the penguins ever told you of their trips to Madagascar/Antarctica?**

Marlene: Oh, yes, I thought it was funny when they said they went to Antarctica, and it sucked :D

Private: It was nothing like we thought it would be like.

Marlene: And I was told the long and big story about them in Madagascar, and also how they met the lemurs.

**~Did skipper ever tell you about his WIFE Lola... *chuckles***

Marlene: W-w-w-wife, you had a wife, why didn't you tell me.

Skipper: What, she was just a doll, that all, she's not alive.

Kowalski: It took you long enough to work that out.

**~Did you ever have a boyfriend?**

Marlene: Nope, never had a boyfriend before.

**~ Would you rather join the penguins' team, or be Julien's servant?**

Marlene: I would rather join the penguins team.

Julien: *humph* just for that I will not put you on my Kingly be kind to list.

**~ (please don't kill me ) Marlene, who's your favorite penguin? (as if we didn't know)**

Marlene: I would have to say Skipper, only because, he is great at chess, and I did happen to be looking over my wall, when he did this cute little dance with two leaves.

Kowalski: I remember that, he didn't want to get his shot

Skipper: Y-you saw that.

**now for the *DUNDUNDUN* DARES! *MWAHAAHA***

Marlene: Oh, this does not sound good.

**1. Marlene: you must kiss SKIPPER on his beak. (aw...) a peck is fine with me.. i'm not THAT heartless... unlike some *cough* PENGUIN around here... *eyes skipper***

Skipper: Like I said, I have no heart... what the hug was okay, but a kiss.

Julien: Ohhhhhhh, this is good, really good.

{Marlene Closes her eyes and walks up to Skipper.}

Skipper: I am ready.

{Marlene gives him a quick kiss on the beak.}

Julien: Awwwwww how sweet.

{Rico pukes}

Julien: Yuck, how gross.

{Skipper wiping where Marlene kissed him with his flipper} Yuck, disgusting.

**2. Just for fun, kiss KOWALSKI on the beak too... (Jealous skipper? )D )**

Marlene: What.. Kowalski, but.. I.. why.

Julien: Who knows, who cares, just do it.

{Marlene gives Kowalski a quick kiss on the beak too}

Kowalski: WOW {spins around on one foot} I like Doris, must remember I like Doris.

**3. Train with the penguins for a whole day**

Marlene: Okay, that's not to bad, actually that might be quit fun.

**4. FIGHT skipper!**

Marlene: Okay, that might not be as much fun.

Skipper: Don't worry, I will be gentle on you.

**5. kiss Julien... (Skipper.. put down the ax! OO)**

Marlene: What, okay, now that's a little out of the blue.

Julien: 8) oh, its okay, I know how much you want to do this, so I will let you kiss me on my check, right here, on my left side.

Marlene: Arrrr.. okay, here {Kisses Julien on his left check}

Julien: There, think your self lucky, no one else has ever kissed me on my check before.

**and to put you out of your misery.. *****hugz* b-bye... *runs***

Marlene: Owww.. I hope thats all the dares for today {flops onto the ground}

Julien: We will see, the next questions are from **#1 SUPER KING JULIEN FAN!!! #1 **Oh, I have two big fans of me, I am so happy.

**HI KING JULIEN!:)! **

Julien: Hello to you too.

**So Marlene... no I will be nice and not write a "do u like skipper" question!! So,do you find it annoying when**

a. The penguins just barge in your house

b. You see all those "marlene likes skipper" questions

c. All of the above

Marlene: No, I will just pick B, yes I do find it annoying, very annoying. And thank you for not asking a Skilene question. That was very nice of you.

Julien: And I still like you name;) but we must go onto the next questions from **buhnie.**

**marlene, if you were to get married, who would you marry,also do you have any sisters or brothers?**

Marlene: Married, what.. me, I never thought I would get married. But I do have one brother, and I don't know how many sisters, I was separated from my father and mother when I was quite young.

Private: Oh, that is sad.

Julien: Boo Hoo we all cry, now on to the next questions from **Hotaru Hoshino.**

**since neither Marline nor skipper will give a straight answer this question is for Julian: since it's obvious by the constant denial (mar-mar, Skippy, de-Nile is a river in Egypt XD) Marlene and Skipper are totally into the other, are you gonna try and set them up?**

Julien: Well, I actually think it is funny, watching them both denies that they like each other, so I think I will just let them keep doing what they are doing.

Skipper: Well I am glad that you are not going to try and set us up, I hate to think what you would do, after seeing the extent you went to get Rico to believe in curses.

Julien: Ah, but the curse was true, Rico did meet a foul end.

Private: It is true.

**Dare: Julian I dare you to compliment the penguins for different things individually (let's see his brain explode...:3)**

Julien: What kind of person are you, I as King should not have to do something like this, why else do you think I became King, it was so I didn't have to work, or do stuff like this.

Maurice: Or in your case, so you didn't have to do any thing you didn't want to.

Julien: I will pretend I didn't hear that.

{Maurice Just rolled his eyes}

Julien: Well, since I must do this, I better get it over and done with. Rico, I compliment you on being the most disgusting of all the Penguins. Kowalski for being a Penguin with a clipboard. Private: For always making Skipper, let us in on things. And Skipper, for being the biggest pain out of all the Penguins.

Maurice: Some of those were not compliments.

Julien: Maurice: You are bothering me with details again, stop it. Now lets move on to **TT749.**

**Great story so far! Questions first.**

Julien: How could my story not be great, I King Julien did it.

**Marlene, how long have you lived at the zoo? when did you first meet the penguins? **

Marlene: Well I have lived in this zoo for over a year now, and I fist meet the Penguins when They came barging through my floor. When I heard Rodger.

Skipper: We got there as fast as we could.

**What do you think about all the skilene going on on fanfiction? What do you think of the julene? Why are you the only otter in your habitat?**

Marlene: Umm... yeah, well the is a lot of Skilene, I can't believe how many people think I like Skipper, I think it is funny how every one tries to put us together. Yeah, about the Julene.

Skipper: Julene?

Kowalski: I think it is suposed to indercate Julien and Marlene like each other.

Skipper: What!!!

Julien: Is that so hard to believe, as I am the King.

Skipper: Is that why you helped Julien become famous on the internet?

Marlene: What.. Me.. I.. was just trying to help him.

{Julien just smiles}

Marlene: I have no idea why I am the only otter, I'm guessing its cos I have a small habitat.

**Dares!**

Marlene: Oh no, not more dares.

**Skipper**~** Let Private be in charge for one day.**

Skipper: What, I didn't here that.

Kowalski: They dared you to let Private be in charge for one day.

Skipper: Grrr.

Kowalski: Oh, you knew what they said didn't you.

Private: Oh this will be great, I always wanted to be in charge. When Do I get this day to be in charge?

Skipper: In one year.

{Privates happy face turn to a sad face}

**Kowalski**~** Tell Doris how you feel about her.**

Kowalski: Well, I couldn't.

Julien: What so hard about telling her how you feel. All you have to do, is go up to her, move your head forwards till you are only a lips distant away from hers, and tell her how you feel.

{Rico pukes}

Skipper: Hey Ringtail cut out the love talk.

Marlene: that was so romantic.

Kowalski: I will do it, next time I see her.

**Rico: Eat those fish cakes that replaced the real fish.**

{Rico mumbles something}

Kowalski: He says he can't, because we don't have any of them left.

Julien: Oh, what do you know I just happen to have one.

Skipper: What is with you, do get some sick and twisted enjoyment out of seeing others suffer.

Julien: Ummm... yes.

{Julien tosses fish cake at Rico}

Private: Your going to have to eat it Rico.

{Rico shakes his head}

Skipper: Rico, this is a order, eat it, we have to prove that we can stand whatever is thrown at us.

Julien: You mean like this{tosses Mort on Skipper, who lands on his head}

Skipper: Grrr... {pulls Mort off}

Mort: Hi

{Rico eats the fish cake and then pukes up a bomb, that Skipper throws away just in time}

**Private: Slap Skipper.**

Skipper: What kind of Sick and twisted dare is this.

Private: I hope you won't be mad at me, but here goes {Slaps Skipper hard across the face}

Skipper: Ouch, that's was quit a slap there private.

Private: Thanks.

Skipper: That was not a compliment.

Private: Oh.

**Julien: Let Mort hug your feet for ten minutes. If you back out on the dare, you will be forced to stop being king.**

Julien: I agree with Penguin face for one, what kind of Sickly tisty dare is this.

Mort: Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.

Julien: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Mort: Feet {Starts hugging Julien feet}

Julien: {Screams and wines for ten minutes straight, with his hands on his eyes} What I can't see, can't hurt.

{After ten minutes}

Julien: Is ten minutes up yet.

Maurice: Yes.

Julien: Good {kicks Mort as hard as he can, off of his feet}

Mort: I like flying

**Maurice: Tell Julien how you really feel about him.**

Maurice: Well..

Julien: C'mon Maurice tell every one how much you like me as you King.

Maurice: *talking really fast* IthinkJulienisabigpaininthebooty.

Julien: I didn't understand a word of that.

Kowalski: I think he said 'I think Julien is a big pain in the booty'

Julien: {Starts to freak} What.

Maurice: Now your Majesty.

Julien: You must be wrong birdbrain, as Maurice would never say any thing like that.

Skipper: When Will you get it through that tiny little pea brain of your that nobody likes you.

Julien: I will pretend I didn't here that. Now lets go on with **computerxguy.**

**JULIEN ROCKS! **

Julien: Thak you. See that Skipper, I have heaps of fans that like me, I have not yet seen one Skipper fan :P

Skipper: I will not start another augment with you.

Julien: Of cause you want, cos I win them all.

OK this is for everyone but the king: you all have to be nice to julien for the whole day. if you dont then you have to be his slave for two weeks.

Skipper: What, are you out of you mind.

Kowalski: I predict that this human is out of their mind.

Private: Come on guys, it can't be all that bad.

Julien: That's right, you only have to do, what you are supposed to do every day.

{Every one just looks at him}

Julien: Good, now that that is settled, lest move onto **smellybelly99** (shivers) what I gross name, oh wait I said that last time, oh well that is okay, as this name can be double gross.

**Dear King Julien,  
I saw you insult my name. I'm watching you. **

Julien: And I too, am watching you, as I too can play at this staring game.

**This is a question for Rico. How come you can only make sounds?(like Mr. Bean?)**

Kowalski: Well I can answer that, his voice box, witch is a very small box inside is body, does not work properly.

Private: Are you sure a voice box is a small box.

Kowalski: Yes, why.

Private: Oh, just wondering.

**And Marlene. Did you choose that name? **

Marlene: Well actually I did, As my parents never had time to chose me a name before I was taken from them.

Private: That is so sad.

**And for King Julien. Have you ever noticed that in the 2nd movie of Madagascar, Kowalski's , yours, and Mort's is WAY different?**

Julien: Yes we did, and I think my new Voice is very nice, don't you?

Kowalski: My voice was just tuned to a more highly advanced sounding.

Mort: I like new Voice.

Julien: And now onto **Chipmunk4ever **

**I hate Julien! And there's nothing you can do about it!**

Julien: What, you hate me, Okay, you are the biggest freak ever, and yes I can do something about it {Evil grin} I can stop your questions from being answered. But as I am a Kind and patient King, I will let them be answered this one time.

**First, I dare Mort to stop liking Julien for one minute, and runaway to me!**

Mort: {go wide eyed} Stop liking Julien. Me no want too.

Maurice: You are going to have to do it Mort.

Mort: No, I will not do it {runs away and hides}

Julien: Okay, well that's the first dare that has not been done.

**Second, someone destroy Julien's crowns! Demote Julien! Demote Julien!**

Skipper: That will be my pleasure.{Jumps up, and breaks Julien's crown}

Julien: You can not demote me, as I am royalty, and your not.

Skipper: So, I still destroyed your crown.

Julien: True, but I have a spare. Maurice.

Maurice: Coming, {gives Julien his new crown}

**And you stole my friends initials! JJ is going to kill you! Especially since she's crazy and she has a doll name Lil JJ**

Julien: I was not the one who stole initials, if any one was stealing initials it was your friend.

**-Chipmunk4ever AKA JulienHater AKA MortRocks!**

Julien: Don't forget to add the aka Big freak. Now onto **DorisxKowalski4eva**

**Can you have Doris questioned.  
If you do:**

Doris, why don't you like Kowalski?

Julien: Does any one know where Doris is?

Kowalski: Over in the Dolphin exhibit.

Julien: And why is she not here.

Skipper: Because she is useless on land.

Julien: Oh, okay.

Marlene: Maybe I can answer that, I do talk to her a lot.

Julien: Sure go ahead.

Marlene: Maybe it is because he only ever talks about his inventions and how they work, and mathematic stuff, he never talks about any thing else.

Kowalski: I will have to make a mental note of that.

**Is it true you're related to .?**

Skipper: What, Doris is related to .

Marlene: Okay I can't answer that one.

Kowalski: I can, I am 100% sure she is not related to what so ever.

Skipper: I forbid you to meet her again.

Julien: Harsh, oh well, lets move onto **CatGirl R and S Fan.**

**Marlene do you honestly think Julien is as bad as the Penguins say and think?**

Marlene: Well actually I don't think he is as bad as the Penguins say he is.

Julien: Thank you.

Skipper: Marlene how can you say that.

Marlene: Well, sure he might be a little annoying and a pain at times, but its what on the inside that counts.

Marlene do you think Julien has a soft, caring side?

Marlene: yes I do, and I think he cares quite a lot about those who are in the zoo, even Mort.

Julien: What, me care about Mort, you must be crazy.

{Mort Who has been hiding all this time appears}

Mort: Julien Like Mort.

Julien: No, Julien does not like Mort.

**Now for the dare part, =],**

I dare Marlene to embrace Skipper warmly and then embrace Julien with as much warmth.

Marlene: Okay, I did it once, I can do it again.

Julien: 8}But you have to also hug me this time.

Marlene: Ummm, okay.

{Marlene walks over to Skipper, and gives him a great big hug}

Skipper: You know its not that bad after you get used to it.

{Marlene then walked over to Julien and gives him a great big hug}

Julien: Oh you sure know who to gives hugs.

Marlene: Okay, I did it, I hope that's all the dares.

Julien: Okay now its time for **Twighlight's Desire.**

**Hey! I luv u guy's show! Anyway, my question is for the Penguins(mainly Skipper)**

**So, u see Marlene as a friend, I GOT that, but HOW did you become friends? There's a lot of animals in the Zoo, but u seem to get along with Marlene WAY more than the others (especially Julien)**

Skipper: Is this bordering on a Skilene question?

Julien: I would say Yes.

Skipper: Okay, well yes I am good friends with Marlene, but I am also very close friends with my men, Kowalski, Rico, and Private.

Julien: But you are good friends with Marlene, cos you like her.

Skipper: Stay out of this ringtail.

Julien: ohhh, I'm scared. Well lets move onto **iLoVePeNgUiNS, **what a name, do you not know how to use the Caps Locks.

**Question: Mort, why did you hate Lemmy in lemur see lemur do?**

Mort: I still don't like Lemmy, he make King Julien like him, and not spend time with me.

Julien: but I never spend time with you anyway.

Mort: But you make me do every thing, with Lemmy, you make him do every thing.

Dare: I dare King Julien to let the penguins be in charge of the show for one time.

_{Hi, just popping in for a min, I think you mean this story, cos the penguins always are in charge of the show}_

Julien: What, but I could never let them be in charge.

Maurice: Well actually it your turn to answer questions next so, they can be in charged.

Julien: Maurice how many times have I told you not to bother me with details. Well anyhows let move onto **candysweets.**

**Okay, time for more questions! ^_^**

Marlene, since you aren't really into taking a particular side, would you say your better friends with Skipper than with Julien?

Marlene: Well yes, I would have to say I am better friends with Skipper, then Julien.

Skipper: 8)

**  
Who would you say is your -best- friend?  
**

Marlene: Well that would have to be... umm... that would be making me chose some one over every one else, so I would just have to say All the Penguins.

{all the penguins let out a Awwww}

**  
Marlene, Do the penguins tell you any juicy little secrets about their leader, while Skipper is away? Be honest, please. :)**

Marlene: Well actually they do, its quit funny sometimes.

Skipper: {Eyeing all the other penguins angrily} How could you men.

Private: It is quite easy actually.

{Kowalski slaps Private over the head}

Kowalski: We didn't tell her to much.

**What are your thoughts about Julien, Mort, and Maurice, and their rivalry with the penguins?  
**

Marlene: It is quite funny, but at times, like when they went to get the popcorn, it can be very annoying, I can't see why they don't just work as a team.

Skipper: Not on you life.

Julien: I will not work with someone that smells like fish.

**  
And finally, do you ever party with Julien late at night, if you can't sleep?**

Marlene: Sometimes, but normally I can get to sleep.

Mort: I like it when Marlene Party with us.

Skipper: You Party with them.

Marlene: Sure, you should try it some time, you have no fun in you. If I compared you to Julien you would be 1% fun, and Julien 99% fun.

Julien: Ha, take that Penguin, I am more fun them you.

Skipper: I can be fun if you want.

Julien: Oh no, we are not going there again, I am not losing my crown again.

Alrighty! Dares...hehehe...this is going to be fun!

Marlene...I dare you...to give each penguin, and each lemur, a friendly kiss on the cheek!

Marlene: Oh no, another dare. Okay, here I go.

{Marlene walks over to Skipper and kisses him on the beak}

Julien: You do know that you only had to kiss him on the cheek.

Marlene: {turn a little red, if you could see that under her pick fur} Oh, okay.

{Marlene then kisses Rico}

Rico: Ka-boom.

{Marlene then Kisses Kowalski again}

Kowalski: I still must remember about Doris.

{Marlene then Kisses Private}

Private: I feel like a pretty little butterfly.

{Marlene Then walks aver to Julien}

Julien: Right here, on my left cheek again.

{Marlene kisses him on his left cheek again}

Julien: You are very luck to be kissing your king twice today.

{Marlene then walks over and kisses Maurice}

Maurice: Wow, you actually kissed me.

Marlene: A dare is a dare.

{Marlene then walks over to lil Mort, and picks him up and kisses him}

Mort: hehe, I like Kisses and Hugges.

Marlene: There I did it, PLEASE let the dares be over.

Julien: And now its time for **Skipper's #1 fan! **Ekkk, its a Skipper fan.

Skipper: Ha, I do have a fan.

Julien: So, you still don't have as many as I do.

**Marlene, have you ever taken care of Skipper a time he has gotten sick? **

Marlene: Well actually I have. He was busy trying to prove he has as much fun as Julien had again, but this time he was bouncing on Julien's bouncer, but he bounced a little to high, and came down hard on the ground. He ended up with a Broken leg, that I had to fix.

Skipper: And you did a pretty good job at it too.

Marlene: Thanks.

**And have you ever spend the night at the HQ?  
**

Marlene: I nearly did once, but Maurice came barging in, and told Skipper it was all his fault that Julien was screaming, so we had to fix it, and I never got the chance to stay over at HQ

**  
Btw, YOU ROCK SKIPPER! ^_^**

Julien: How could you even say that, when I am here, I am the one that rocks not Penguin face.

Skipper: Ah, I rock, I got one, take that {shakes his tail at Julien}

Julie: *Humph* lets move onto **Karline.**

Hey Julien, you're a funny host :)

Julien: I know, Like Marlene said, I am 99% fun, what happen to the other 1% you ask, well Skipper stole that.

Skipper: I did not.

Julien: Yes you did.

Skipper: Grrr...

**First of all, hi to everyone!  
So i've got some questions for Marlene:  
1. What's the most fun thing to do around the zoo?**

Marlene: That would be to party with Julien, and watch the Penguins train.

Julien: Ha, she said me first.

Skipper: So, that does not mean any thing.

Julien: Yes it does, it means she has more fun with us, then you.

**2. I kinda noticed how you're always (okay, maybe not always, but you do it alot!) standing next to Skipper. How come? **

Marlene: Wow, umm.. yeah.. like I didn't think any one would ever notice that.

{Every one stares at her}

Marlene: I said that out loud didn't I.

{Everyone nodes heads}

And my dares:  
1. I dare everyone to bake a cake. Haha, remember King Julien day?

{everyone groans}

Private: Well look on the bright side, at least we got the candy in the end.

Marlene: We can bake tomorrow, I have nothing to do any way.

Julien: And I shall be the judge again

**  
2. I dare Marlene to tell each penguin what she admires him for.**

Marlene: Oh no, not another dare for me. Okay, here goes, I admire Skipper for his braveness and heroicness. I admire Kowalski for his Mathematicness, I admire Rico for the ability to puck up stuff, even if it is gross. And I admire Private for having the best attitude towards things.

Private: Thanks Marlene, that is very kind of you.

The host deserves some love, (I know you're rolling with your eyes Skipper xD) so a hug and a cookie from me to you :)

Julien: Thank you.

Skipper: Hey that hug, and cookie were meant for me.

Julien: No they were not, I am the host so that means me.

Skipper: Grrr... I will get my pay back yet, you will see.

Julien: If any one will be getting paid it is going to be me. Now on to **pikachulover101**

**first Marlene what is your favorite romantic place to go when your taken on a date (This does not relate to skipper/marlene i promise)i just want to know. **

Marlene: Well, i think on the side of the Dolphine pond, in the moon light is very romantic.

**Dare: Marlene i dare you to eat fish alone with your best male friend at night (this does not relate to romance you dont have to do anything seroius) **

Marlene: Well I guess I must eat Fish with you tonight Skipper :I

**and i dare maurice to tie julein by his hands and let skipper slap Julien repeaditly on his face :)**

Julien: No, you wouldn't.

Skipper: Oh, yes I would, tie him up Maurice.

{Maurice ties up Julien, and Skipper starts slaping him}

{After five minutes of slaping}

Julien:Well that is all the questions for now, and the end of my story.

Skipper: Oh, not so fast, it is your turn to be asked questions.

Julien: Oh, really, I forgot about that.

Skipper: And, we penguins will be in charge this time.

Julien: Oh, *gulp*.

Skipper: So please send in questions for Julien.

* * *

**Okay, pleas let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Also, I did not mean to offend any one, I mean with what Julien says about your pen names, it was all meant in fun, and not to be mean:)**

**Also, I hope I have answered your dares alright.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this as much as the other chapters. Even though I am running out of Ideas here, to keep my chapters funny.**

**Also the word that Skipper sand that were in Italic, they were from the Song, '**_**I'll make a man out of you**_**', from Disney's Mulan.**

_**Velms.**_


	6. I'm Kingly the Best

King Julien's Ask A Question.

I'm Kingly the Best!

* * *

Okay. sorry for the late chapter, but you guys did ask a lot of 'Otter Gone Wild' questions, and I had to wait for the Epi to come on Youtube, so I could watch, and know what you guys were on about, and then when I do find the Epi and watch it, I had heaps of Questions, so it has taken a while to answer them all:)

OH, MY GOSH, I have over a one hundred reviews, WOW Thank you guys so much.

Well, here I go with the next question, thanks for reading all of my other chapters and reviewing.

Also Queen Juliena is my OC ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Julien: Oh Maurice, how could this thing be happening to me.

Maurice: What thing would that be?

Julien: Do not be playing dumb with me Maurice, I am talking about the questions, I will be having to answer today.

Maurice: Oh, those questions.

Mort: {running around Julien's feet} King Julien's Questions, King Julien's Questions.

Julien: Yuck, Mort stop that you look like, a giggly ball of goop, very unappetizing

Mort: Hehe

Maurice: C'mon Julien, your going to have to go and answer those questions.

Julien: But I the King, created this, so only those crazy penguins would have to answer questions, but then, others started, and now I your King, must be answering questions, this is not right, as King I command that I do not have to answer questions.

Maurice: Are you trying to tell me, that the King is afraid of questions.

Julien: What, no, what made you think that.

{Maurice raise an Eyebrow}

Julien: Okay, maybe a little bit.

Maurice: What is there to be afraid of?

Julien: If I get and embarrassing question and I will have to answer it.

Maurice: Think about it, the people love you, that means they will only be asking you, about your awesomeness.

Julien: Your right Maurice, let's go and give the Big Freaks what they want, ME.

* * *

Skipper: Okay, is that deranged ringtail here yet.

Julien: And just who are you calling deranges, if any one is deranged around here, it is you.

Skipper: Men, lets get this underway, Private dim the lights, Kowalski bring the letters, Rico bring Julien over here.

Julien: Hey, no pushing, I can get there by myself.

Skipper: Good, now lets start with **Gewlicious.**

**i'm a black-belt u know... stands with penguins ready to interrogate Julien.. *evil laugh***

Julien: Maurice, this does not sound good.

**1. if the penguins were ever in trouble, i mean REALLY in trouble.. say, they're trapped or something, would you try to save them? **

Julien: It depends, if they swear their undying loyalty to me, then yes, if they don't I will just say maybe, then again I might say Maybe not.

Skipper: Nice of you to ask that Gewlicious, but us penguins would never get into any trouble we couldn't get out of.

Kowalski: That's not entirely true.

Skipper: Not now Kowalski.

Kowalski: There was this time when we needed the help of the Lemurs to install a cooling device.

Skipper: Are you quit finished yet.

Kowalski: Sorry.

**2. *pokes Julien with stick* have you ever crushed on anyone before?**

Julien: Hey cut out the poking, I as King command you to stop.

Skipper: Get on with the answering Ringtail.

Julien: Well, maybe, once with a cute little lemur back in Madagascar.

Skipper: What was her name.

Julien: Ha, this is stupid, what makes you think I would answer you question.

Skipper: Rico.

{Rico pulls out flam thrower and points it at Julien}

Julien: Then again I think I will let you know her name, it was Queen Juliena.

Skipper: Thank you, I knew you would answer my question.

Julien: You just wait.

**3. *tries to resist a skilene question* Julien have you noticed any *cough* Couples in the zoo? *not resisting well..***

Julien: *evil grin* Well, actually, as we all know Marlene has a bit of a crush on me, but I know that Skipper is wild about Marlene.

Skipper: Why you.

Julien: Tisk Tisk Tisk, what you going to do about it, I had to answer the questions truthfully.

**4. what would u do if i slapped you? *slaps Julien* i've always wanted to do that...**

Julien: What, you dare to slap the King, that's it, no more of your silly little questions will be answered.

Skipper: Kowalski options.

Kowalski: Well, actually as we are in charge you can't do that, only we can.

Skipper: And I say let the rest of the questions be answered.

**5. WHAT HAPPENED TO "i like to move-it!"? i luv that song...**

Julien: at last, a question, that is praising me, maybe your not that bad after all. Actually, see these little things in my ear, I am listening to my own song on my MP4

Private: That's not your MP4, you took that off of someone.

Julien: So, as King I claim it as mine now. Anywhos, I shall sing the song for you.

Skipper: Oh no {Slaps his head with the palm of his flipper}

Julien: _I like to Move it Move it,_

_I like to Move it, move it,_

_you like to, MOVE IT._

_All girls all over the world,_

_original King Julien, _

_fun and games mon._

_I like all the girls to move your body, _

_and when you move your body, you move it nice and sweat and sassy._

Skipper: Okay, we have heard enough.

Julien: Hey.

**6. are you aware of some fanfictions that say you are in love with Skipper? (and likewise for Skipper)?**

{Skipper, and Julien's mouth drop at the same time}

Skipper: What type of sick and twisted world is this, I can tell you right now, that I do not, I repeat do not like that ringtail in any way.

Julien: I agree too, only I do not like that crazy penguin in any way.

**NOW the... *DUNDUNDUN* DARES! )D**

Julien: Be kind on me please.

**1. kiss mort... DO IT! (cheek is fine)**

Julien: What, are you humans crazy, I mean really, this is just plain crazy. On the count that I have kissed him once already, I shall not do it again.

Skipper: You have just blown the one pass card you had, now you don't have any more, and have to do all the dares.

Mort: {cling to Julien's feet}

Julien: Mort, for the last time, off the feet.{kicks him off again}

**2. hug everyone! 8D HUG DEM NOW!**

Julien: What, how could you make me do such a thing, who can understand the mind of any human.

Skipper: Just get this gruesome task over with.

Julien: Okay {grabs all the penguins in one go, and hugs them}

Julien: {Then runs up to Maurice and hugs him} Maurice, you are defiantly the bigger lemur, and I mean in pounds.

{Julien then hugs Mort}

Mort: I like hugges, this is the best day of my life.

Julien: {then goes over and hugs Marlene} see, I hugged you much more gently then you did to me.

Marlene: I never hugged you.

Julien: Yes you did, and you were in love with me also.

**3. (could someone restrain the penguins? thankyou. )i dare you to live in the HQ for a day, and the penguins must live in the lemur habitat... WAIT! SKIPPER has to live in the otter habitat! 8D all for a day...(sorry... i tried to resist..)**

Skipper: WHAT!

Julien: Oh, I like this Idea, now we will have TV for a whole day, and we don't even have to ask.

Private: Are we really going to have to live at the Lemurs habitat.

Kowalski: I am afraid so, though Skipper will be at Marlene's place for the whole day.

Rico: Reah.

**4. let Mort be king for a day. he deserves it! *picks Mort up and hugs him* aw... =3**

{Julien faints}

Kowalski: I guess he couldn't take it.

Private: Will he be okay.

Kowalski: He will be fine.

Skipper: I good slap should bring him around. {Slaps Julien}

Julien: What happen, I had this scary dream where I had to let Mort be King for a day.

Mort: Its true.

Julien: What, well if it's true, you can be king for one day, when 200 days are up.

Mort: YAY!

**5. go visit the sewer-rats and call them a bunch of PANSIES! XD if u die it's not my fault...-_-**

Julien: Oh, I will do that when we have finished all the questions and dares for this day, we all know they are a bunch of pansies, they can't even win a game of hockey against me.

**6. Imitate skipper! xD**

Julien: Oh, are we playing mime game, I like to do that.

Maurice: All you have to do it imitate Skipper.

Julien: Right, you men, shall work, till you can't work no more, I want this place in top shape. Kowalski: give me options. What, that handsome lemur is coming over to party with us, well we better set up this place so we can party, commence operation, Dancy.

Skipper: What, you didn't imitate me.

Julien: Oh, who says.

Skipper: I say.

Julien: Well be giving up, for I have already imitated you, and won't be doing it again.

**7. Act out the scene when Skipper and Marlene (hopefully) confess their feelings for each other. get mort to be marlene!**

Julien: Well maybe I will be imitating you again. Mort, come over here, you must act a little.

Mort: I like acting.

Julien: Okay here goes. Marlene: I want to tell you, that you are cute, probable the cutest animal I have ever seen, and I want you to know, that my heart pounds every time I see you, I can't live without you.

Mort {as Marlene} I like you.

Julien: There I have done it, now lets hurry up and get the rest done and over with.

Marlene: Don't you mean over and done with?

Julien: No, I said done and over with.

**8. Glue yourself to skipper for a day.**

Julien: What, okay the host of this gets to say if the person has to do this, Skipper, you don't really want me to be glued to you, do you?

Kowalski: I would advise you not to do this, as the glue will pull out all your feathers

Skipper: Okay, you may pass this one too.

Julien: Thank you.

**~that's it ^^ i'd SO join the penguins' team if i was an animal.. *sigh* but i really think Marlene should join it. She has ALOT to offer. believe me *winkwink***

Marlene: Than you, I think it would be fun to join, I did have some fun practicing with them yesterday, I even fought Skipper, but he won:)

Skipper: Okay that's done, now lets get on to the next questions from **inugomegirl.**

**that was one of my favorite Questionnaire rounds! Don't worry Skipper your my favorite, (give lots of hugs and fish) **

Skipper: {collects all his hugs, and starts eating the fish} Men this is some of the best tasting fish I have ever eaten.

{Every one just looks at him}

Julien: Would the last round have been you fav because of the Skilenelyness in it?

**Sorry If i made you Jealous while hugging Skipper so much Marlene. **

Marlene: That's okay.

**Was i really the only one to think up asking about dare? or did people send it in letters? well it seems popular. **

Julien: Yes you were, and now I am thinking it was a bad idea.

**HEHEHE (smiles evily)**

Julien: Oh no here it comes.

**Ok i have to start off with this dare, (sorry Julien we'll get to you in a minute...)**

Julien: Please take all the time you want, I really don't mind.

Skipper: I just know were this is going.

i dare Marlene to hold paws/flippers with Skipper the entire time we ask and dare King Julien questions :)

Marlene: What, the whole time.

Skipper: Don't worry, I don't think it will be for to long.

Now questions for The king of Course

Were you born into Royalty, were you Elected or did you just pick yourself.

Julien: I was born into Royalty of course.

Maurice: No you weren't you picked yourself.

Julien: Maurice, when will you learn to keep that big mouth of your shut?  
**  
Were you Disappointed when you found out Marlene didn't really like you in Otter gone wild? (i think it was just a reaction to being free, Everything about her was the opposite, instead of liking Skipper she liked Julien.) And we all know how jealous Skipper was when he saw the two. No offence Julien your still pretty cool, i just like skipper better :D Try not to gloat to much Skipper.**

Julien: Me disappointed, as I am a king I never get disappointed if a girl says they don't like me.

Maurice: No, you just cry for the whole night.

Julien: That's it Maurice {starts hitting him over the head} stop butting in.

Skipper: Ha, inugomegirl likes me better then you, see I do have fans.

Next question when you lost your crown in Crowned fools, why didn't you just wear your spare instead of making the penguins fight a giant lab rat freak thingy?

Julien: Well, I wanted to try and get my original crown back, we had been through so many things. {little flash back of every thing he did with his crown}

Private: If you liked the crown so much why did you throw it away for?

Julien: You put a smudge on it, you wrecked my favorite crown.

**Back in Madagascar was there anyone who loved you more than mort does? If so please speak up.**

Julien: Yes all the girls did, i was the life of the party, every one loved me, in girls I mean.

Maurice: What, that's not true.

King Julie: Maurice, I swear I will banish you from the kingdom if you open that mouth one more time. Anyway as I was saying Queen Juliena loved me the most.

Maurice: Yeah right, she hated you, and was trying to over throw you, I bet she is the top Lemur there right now.

Julien: Okay, that's it, You are bani... wait, she is top Lemur there, what about my Steve

Now i have to ask Marlene, (who better still be hold paws/flippers with Skipper.) What were some of those secrets the others told you about (devilish grin)

Marlene: Oh, well one of the things they told me, was how Skipper, was forced to give the chips leave, because they had pictures of him with a bobble head doll, can you believe that a bobble head doll, hehe, yeah, well, they had pictures of him and a bobble head doll, and he didn't want any one to see them, but the others showed me the pictures.

Skipper: What, men, how could you do this to me.

Private: Sorry Skipper, we didn't mean to be nasty or any thing.

Can't wait to see what happens next. Skilene 4eva! Thanks central park Zoo good night!

Julien: Good night to you too, and thank you for no hard dares for me to do.

Skipper :{who's hand Marlene had just let go off} okay now it is time for questions from **Skoolgrl09. **

**, was there ever a time when you didn't want anyone to wait on you hand and foot and not bow down to you? If so, please explain -you.**

Julien: Well, I can't think of a time, like that, but I know of a time when some one would not do any of those things {eyeing Skipper}

Skipper: Hey, I will never wait on you hand and foot, and will never bow down to you.

Julien: One of these days you will, you just wait and see.

Skipper: Never.

Julien: You will see.

Marlene: Will you guys stop it already.

**Now for the dares part. LOL. I dare every character to do the " Hokey Pokey". LOL. Sorry. I just couldn't resist.**

Julien: Oh, the hokey Pokey, this is fun, I shall start us off.

{Every ones starts doing the Hokey Pokey, Skipper does it wrong a couple of times, but they finally get it all over and done with}

*hey I know its not in detail much, but hey I have kinda forgotten what the hokey pokey is, yeah I know I am a bit primitive*

**Anyways. All of you characters rock! Keep up the great work.**

Julien: Yes I know I rock, and I guess the others are not that bad.

{Every one looks at him}

Julien: What, I said you guys are not that bad.

Skipper: Any ways its time for questions from **CatGirl R and S Fan**.

**I'm sorry, but since this story has been filled with Skileneness, I have to balance it out with Juleneness :). **

Julien: Oh, that's me and Marlene:D

Julien: When you, Marlene and the penguins went to get snow cones outside the zoo, Marlene went wild and was very interested in you. You said that you would accept her courtship. Would you honestly accept her courtship?

Julien: Yes I would, she is a cute little girl when she is not all snarly and grumpy looking.

{Marlene starts blushing}

{Skipper starts turning red}

Julien: You love it when Mort hugs your feet, admit it :).

Julien: I will admit no such thing.

{Maurice who is behind Julien nods his head}

Mort: I like the feet.

Julien: Mort.

Mort: Yes.

Julien: Don't touch the feet okay.

Mort: Okay.

Julien: Do you feel jealous when you hear all the Skilene questions? Be honest :).

Julien: For a nice fan like you I will be honest, you are very nice you know.

Mort: {who has just read the very next bit of the letter} I like, you are nice.

Julien: Mort.

Mort: yes.

Julien: Shut up a little bit, okay.

Mort: Okay.

Julien:no I don't get jealous, but how could any one think that Skipper, a annoying penguin should belong with Marlene, when she could have me, a King.

{Skipper starts to get very angry}

**And here comes the dares... *drum roll*:**

King Julien: I dare you to embrace Marlene warmly for about five minutes and then kiss her on the cheek as gently & affectionately as you can.

Julien: That will be easy.

Marlene: Huh, what.

{Julien Walks over to Marlene, and takes her in his arms, and bends her over backwards slightly, and hugs her}

Marlene: Oh {Blush}

{Skipper starts to get steam coming from his ears}

Julien: You are so beautiful, your eyes are like large emeralds, you know you are very luck, as I am a King.

{Marlene turns a bright red}

{Julien then stops hugging Marlene after five minutes, and then kisses Marlene on the cheek so gently, that it feels like a butterfly has just landed on her cheek}

Skipper: Whole face is now as red as a beat.

**King Julien: I dare you to allow Mort to hug your feet for the rest of the time that we ask you questions.**

Julien: The dares and questions very nice so far, well yes you were very nice, and I loved that dare you gave me to do with Marlene, but really, let Mort hug my feet, you must have a little crazy in you somewhere.

Mort: I like crazy {Runs up, and clings to Julien's feet}

Julien: I will not look at my feet, what I can't see, can't hurt.

Skipper: {Who has been very quiet the whole time} Okay, now that that is finally over 'at last' lets go onto **candysweets.**

**Hmm, so the Penguins will be hosting the show this time? Yo Private, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico! How are you guys? =) Excited about today's show? Rico, please restrain from blowing anything TOO important up please...*cough* JULIEN *cough***

All the penguins: we are very well thank you.

Skipper: Yes I am glad I get to be in charge for once at last.

Rico: Ka-blamo.

Kowalski: That's right Rico, no Ka-blowing Julien up.

Okay, onto the questions!

Julien~ Do you miss Madagascar, as it is your homeland and all?

Julien: No I don't really miss it much at all. Maybe I have a few things I do miss.

**Do you like it in the zoo well enough to stay (if you had your choice) or would you return to your Kingdom in Madagascar?**

Julien: I think if I had a choice, I would stay here, its very nice, and we can leave when ever we want to get snow cones, and we can order out. You could never do that at Madagascar.

**Also, is there anyone in particular you miss in Madagascar?**

Julien: Maybe Queen Juliena, she was a very nice lemur.

Maurice: And very pretty too.

**What do you miss most about the Island you once lived on?**

Julien: Maybe that I could have a party when ever I wanted, here we can only party at night.

Julien: How come you hate Mort so much? We all know you find him annoying, but why, other than the fact that he is insanely obsessed with your feet?

Julien: {looks down at his feet, witch are still being hugged by Mort, who is fast asleep on them} Look at Mort, he is just so disgusting, I hate things that are disgusting, that's why I hate Mort so much.

Julien: What is the craziest dream you've ever had?

Julien: That would have to be when I was the last Mammal on earth, and Mort was road Kill, I was just walking around and I could not find another Mammal anywhere, its was horrid, I had no loyal servants to do my work for my, the only bright side of the dream way that Mort was road Kill.

Julien: Do you HATE Skipper? Or just dislike him? (There's a huge difference, I'm just curious ;) )

Julien: Hate him, though he is not that bad at times. And he can come in hand if you want some snow cones, though I could get them myself if I wanted to.

Skipper: Sure you could, I would just love to see you try and get some, without turning into road kill yourself.

Julien: What were your parents like? Did they abandon you at birth, did they raise you? And if you were abandoned, who DID raise you?

Julien; Okay, crazyish Idea here, I think I was abandon, because I have no memory on what they were like.

Maurice: Huh, what do you mean by that, you know very well what your parents where like.

Julien: Okay, yes I did have a mom and dad, my dad is okay, but my mum, she can be very hard on me at times, believe me, you don't want to meet her.

Julien: Do you consider the Penguins to be your subjects? And if so, what makes you think that, I mean we all know your King and all (and an awesome one at that! XD) but the penguins, if they are subjects, are vary rebellious subjects. Why don't you punish them?

Julien: Yes, the penguins are my subjects.

Skipper: We are not.

Julien: Yes you are, now where was I, oh yes, they are my subjects, and yes I am an awesome King. I have been trying to think up a good enough punishment for the penguins, but every thing I try they just ignore, so I have been bust trying to form a new plan in my brain.

Skipper: Good luck with that.

Julien: Thank you.

Julien: If you had to pick, who would be YOUR favorite animal in the zoo? Who do you like most, and who do you like least?

I would say I like Marlene the most, she is the cutest little otter here. And I would like Mort the least.

Marlene: Oh, that's so cute, yeah well the part about me was, the Mort bit wasn't.

Skipper: You think that was cute.

Marlene: sure, Julien has such a way with words.

Skipper: So do I.

Marlene: If the word have to do with Army, yes you do.

Now onto the dares! (evil grin) The fun part...

Julien: I dare you to tie yourself to Skipper and spend a week with him and his team at the HQ! Not at any time will you be allowed to untie this binds...you will be tied together at paw and flipper! If you refuse, you'll have to answer to Rico! (Yes Skipper, Rico and I made a deal... Muahahaha! *high fives Rico* )

Skipper: Rico, how could you.

Rico: {Mumble something}

Kowalski: He said he thought it would be fun to see you two try and get stuff done by working together.

Julien: I do not like this dare, I wish for it to not be done.

Skipper: Sorry ringtail, as much as I don't want it to be done we must do it.

**Skipper: I dare you to become Marlene's slave for a month! Doing anything and everything she tell's you, and in this time period, you will also be living at her house, sorta like a maid in guy-form... XD**

Skipper: In other word I must be her butler.

Marlene: Oh, this is great I always wanted a butler.

Julien: That is nothing I have two butlers already, Maurice and Mort.

Marlene: I dare you to go on ONE date with Skipper! Just one... It must be a candlelit dinner, and Julien and Private must be the waiters. Skipper don't have a freak out moment, okay? Ya don't have to do anything serious... Think of it more as a friend thing. ;)

Skipper: I don't mind {looks at Julien with a big grind}

Julien: Oh, I think this would be a great Idea, and yes, I will love to be the waiter {evilly grin at Skipper}

{Private and Marlene look at each other, and then back at Skipper and Julien.}

**Maurice: I dare you to spend a week with the penguins, and become Skipper's personal assistant person, learning all the drills and helping him in any way he needs, sorta like you already do for Julien, just 10 times harder cuz we all know Skipper does not know the meaning of FUN! *snickers his way* **

Skipper: What, I am fun. Right men.

Kowalski: Well actually your not.

Private: Don't worry Skipper, you don't have to know what fun means.

Rico: Reah.

Skipper: Just you guys wait, I will show that I can be fun.

Phil and Mason: (calls them over) I dare you two...to do the CONGA with Julien for 32 hours straight! It will be a dance party that no one will soon forget! =)

Mason: Oh, I say, must we perform such a mean' less task?

Phil: {Do some hand signs}

Mason: I know, these humans can be quit nasty, but I am afraid we must party with fancy pants over their.

Skipper: Good thing we have out earmuffs boys.

Mort: I dare you to stop hugging King Julien's feet, and instead, hug Skipper's feet for at least a week. XD

Julien: Did you hear that Mort?

Mort: ...

Julien: Mort?

Maurice: He is still asleep.

Julien: Well he won't be soon.

Marlene: Oh, come on Julien let the little guy sleep you can tell him later.

Julien: Okay just for you I will let him keep sleeping.

Skipper: Okay, now it is time for us to do **IceCReaMloVeRx.**

**Love how things are going x]**

**Soo Julien...how's it like to be tormented by penguins? As in living next door to them?(Mind: -chainsawing a Julien doll- Heheh...)**

Julien: First I would like to say, I think you need to see a head doctor, really what your mind is thinking is sickly twisted. Anywhos, living near the penguins is not to bad, they might torment me, but I all ways gets back at them with my parties.

Skipper: Used to, I now have earmuffs.

**Btw, love you Skipper, you kick a-booty ;]**

Skipper: Ha, take that ringtail, another skipper lover :P

Julien: I will pretend I didn't hear that.

Skipper: You may pretend, but I know you did hear it, now lets move on to **peaches2217**

Julien: Are the human with all my peaches.

**Before I start, I need to say something to King Julien... Sorry, but I don't have 2217 peaches. My user name is based after one of the (adorable) characters in one of my favorite movies, and e-mail address numbers (yes, 2217). So sorry... no peaches for you!**

Julien: Oh, of all the disappointments, this is the most disapointy, well apart from the time I found Mort, instead of my Lemmy.

**Sorry, I just had to say that. **

Julien: That's okay.

**Anyways, who do you think would make the cutest couple in the zoo? (excluding KowalskixDoris or anyone else besides SkipperxMarlene... Like I said, die-hard fan right here.) **

Julien: You want to know who I think would make the cutest couple, okay that would be JulienxMarlene.

Marlene: Umm... Okay.

Julien: remember you asked who I thought would make the cutest couple.

**Now that that's out of my system... Julien, why are your parties usually at night? Don't you EVER get any sleep?**

Julien: Well my parties are at night, because we can not party during the day, or Miss grump, aka Alice would take away my boomy box.

Julien: I get sleep, when I need it.

**Hm... Yup, still a Skilene fan! C'mon, we all know it's true! We've all seen the evidence! Must I go on? JUST ADMIT IT!  
Sorry (not really)!**

Skipper: I might have some feelings here for Marlene, that are better then Julien's.

Julien: Ha, you have feelings for Marlene, was it not you who said you didn't have a heart.

Skipper: I can say whatever I want.

Julien: So its true, your also in love with Marlene.

Skipper: I didn't say that. Now lets just move on to the next questions from **buhnie.**

**all of you guys are crazily awesome, you totally rock!**

**(= also, i dare skipper and marlene to kiss for 10 seconds or more,good luck (;**

Julien: What, how is it I didn't get one like this.

Skipper: Okay, I will do it.

{Skipper walks up to Marlene, and takes her in a hold like Julien did when he hugged her, he then moves his head forwards, till his lips just touch Marlene's, and then gives her the most affectionate kiss he has ever given in his whole life}

{Rico vomits all over the place, while Marlene turns to butter in Skippers arms}

Julien: Okay, that's it, ten seconds are up.

Skipper: {stops kissing Marlene} There, I did it.

Marlene: WOW.

Julien: Now lets move on to the next question.

Skipper: Yeah, from **Chipmunk4ever.**

**Well, um, my friend's broke into my account for the last review! JJ likes Julien, so I know she didn't do it, Vamp hates Mort(I'm very sorry Mort! Have a cookie and a plush King Julien feet!), so I guess it was Blueberry She loves to pull pranks!**

Julien: I knew it, I am just to awesome to hate. And yes I understand how Vamp feels about Mort. Hmmm... We will have to give these to Mort when he wakes up from his deep sleep on my feet.

Maurice: But it was very nice of you to give these to Mort.

**Well, anyways, I dare Skipper and Marlene to trade places. You know Skipper as Marlene and Marlene as Skipper!**

Skipper: Okay that might be a little weird.

Marlene: Yeah, okay, about that, I don't know the first thing about training penguins.

Julien: good luck with that guys.

**And King Julien, I dare YOU to make Mort King for a day!**

Julien: Not another person, who wants Mort to be King for a day.

Maurice: Don't worry, I will make sure Mort gets to be King for a day tomorrow.

**JJ wants to sing a song dedicated to Julien.  
"I like to move it move it You like to- Bobby Jack has braces braces braces Hannah has braces brace- I like to..."  
Yes, I'm crazy and a Big Freak. Thank you very much Julien. Now I've got to go get my Mort doll!**

Julien: Oh, yes you are a freak, and I big one at that, the Song, I mean what was that, it was stinking up my ears, and you have a Mort doll, what is wrong with you.

Skipper: Lets move to **#1_Marlene_fan_eva :)**

Marlene: WOW, I can't believe it, someone's name is #1_Marlene_fan_eva :) that's so cool.

**Okay, now that the penguins have been in charge of the story, Let Marlene be in charge.**

Let the GIRLS rule, cause there's like no other girls on the show.

Marlene: WOW, like, I get to be in charge, this is totally awesome.

Skipper: Well it was fun while it lasted.

**"high fives Marlene"**

Marlene: You go girl. Now lets move onto **babbitrulez.**

**hey! whats up?**

Julien: the sky

Marlene: But in this case roof, as we are in the storage room.

**wow. i realized that i havent reviewed in forever. so i decided to ask questions as a way of saying "WELCOME ME BACK! FOR I AM... well... BACK!"**

Marlene: Welcome back, its nice to have as many reviewers as possible.

**so... Julien. what can i ask you... ... AH-HAH! i got it...! *smirks evilly* do you remember when you ran off while Marlene was in a cage and said she didn't like you? ... um... why? do you secretly... LIKE her...? *evil grin***

Julien: Yes, it is true, I like Marlene, the thing is, it is not a secret any more, as every one knows.

**and did you ever get your "snookums"...? the penguins got two! m... rainbow-flavor... they DO look like a clown's hair...! anyways... i feel bad if you didn't get your sno-cone.**

Julien: I got a snow cone with two rainbow Ice cream scoops, when we were taking Marlene back to the zoo.

**(did Marlene ever get hers...? i'm so sorry if you didn't... *tear*)**

Marlene: The funny thing is, I never did get my snow cone**, **I still don't know what happen.

Julien: you were madly in love with me, that's what happen.

**ok. i think that's it. thanks for answering! i love you all! you guys (and girl!) rock! (from one girl to another, marlene, keep on rockin'! you're awesome!) **

Marlene: Thank you so much, I can't believe how many people like me, I always thought I was just a boring animal at the zoo.

**the penguins are awesome, too! don't worry! (I LOVE YOU RICO!) i just wish i could hug you... -snif- DARN that Gooey Love Mush Sensitivity...**

Rico {mumbles something}

Kowalski: He says it is okay for you to hug him, he just doesn't like to see Lovey Mushy things.

**well! bye!**

Marlene: Okay, now lets move onto **Twighlight's Desire.**

**Hey Guys! **

**So, Julien, my question refers to the time Marlene went wild, did you REALLY like it when Marlene was in love with you, or were you just being a player? **

Julien: I liked it, actually I loved it.

Marlene: I just have to watch myself, is it possible for my to get a copy of what I did, so I know what every one is talking about.

**(Skipper I see that knife behind your back! and yes my last question WAS Skilene impared; wut im a Skilene fan, sue me!)**

Skipper: Good, C'mon men, let sue this human for every thing they have.

Kowalski: Well actually we can't do that.

Skipper: Why not.

Kowalski: Because we are animals.

Skipper: Darn it.

Marlene: Lets now move onto **Sydney.**

Julien: My number one fan :D

**Awesome chapter, as always! But not as awesome as Julien!**

Julien: Thank you, you are the best reviewer I have ever gotten

**Ok, Julien. What would you like to say to all of your fans? :)**

Julien: Okay, I as your King, would like to thank you all for watching me on tv, and too keep on watching me, the more you watch the more Episodes we will make. That's a Promise.

**And can we still do dares, because I've got a great one for Skipper! =]**

**I dare Skipper to write a 500 page essay on how awesome King Julien is!**

Skipper: What, write a 500 page essay on that deranged ringtail, are you kidding.

Marlene: C'mon now Skipper, you have to do it.

{Kowalski whispers something to Skipper}

Skipper: Okay, I'll do it.

Marlene: Good for you Skipper.

Julien: I can't wait to read it.

Marlene: Now lets move onto **my-dear-fangirl.**

**Hi all! It's me! Hotaru Hoshino!(That's japanese for 'firefly of the stars'! cute name ne? ;D) SO! Julien...Why were you cross-dressing in the beginning of Madagascar 2? The coconut bra scarred me for life... **

Julien: Yes the name, it is cute. Well, I wanted to look my best so the big pansies would let me go with them on the plane, only Alex still didn't want me on the plane, but it didn't matter, It was my plane so I got to go on it anyway.

DAREDAREDARE! since this is the last chapter I got nothing to lose!:D Skipper I DOUBLE-DOG dare you to ask Marlene out on a date a REAL date! And FOLLOW THROUGH WITH IT!

Skipper: Done Deal. Marlene I would like to ask you out on a date.

Marlene: Why I would love to.

one last thing! *pickes up all four penguins, Mort, and Marlene and hugs all* YOU'RE ALL SUCH BUNDLES OF KAWAII-NESS! (and since basically all my alias' are Japanese I can say 'kawaii' with out being a poser ;D)

Julien: Hey were is my hug, you should be hugging you King you know.

Marlene: Now lets move onto **TheFrozenShadows.**

**Oh... first, let me say King Julian rules all and should be king of everything instead of king of lemurs.**

Julien: oh, I like the way you are thinking, in fact what you have just said is perfectly correct.

**And I have a dare for Private/Marlene... I dare them to kiss! :D **

Private: I don't feel comfortable doing this, so let's get is over with.

{Marlene and Private kiss, after the Kiss Private falls down on the ground in a gooey crazy mood}

**Yes... enough with the SkipperxMarlene nonsense. Skipper would never express romantic feelings towards anybody. So, uh, that's my dare. **

Skipper: Oh, I could never express romantic feelings Huh.

**GO KING JULIAN!**

Julien: Yay, go me.

Marlene: Okay, and now its time for **.**

Julien: Quickly does any one have any garlic, or tofu?

**My qustion for the royal pain is this, How would you feel if Maurice didn't exsit-come on, I know you love him :). Also how do feel about the julene qustions so far?**

Julien: I guess I would be upset, because then I would not have any one to do my work for me, apart from Mort here {who is still fast asleep on the Kings feet}, and yes I do like the Julene questions, and dares.

**I ALSO have a qustion for Mort. Do you like all feet of is it just Julien's?**

Julien: That's it, Mort get of the royal feet now.

Mort: But Questions are not up.

Julien: Ha, I knew you were awake, now answer the Question.

Mort: Oh, I like Julien's feet, Just Julien's.

**NOW FOR DA DARES! :)**

**1. Refrain Skipper from throwing any garlic at me please, got him? Good. Now, I dare Marlene to kiss Julien ON THE LIPS for at least 5 seconds! (Don't get the wrong idea, I am a skilene fan, I just want to add drama)**

Julien: Hmmm not as long as Skipper got, but that's okay.

{Marlene walks up to Julien, and he takes her in a romantic hold, and Kisses her more lovingly then Skipper did earlier}

Skipper: Okay that's it, five seconds are up, so stop it.

Julien: Hmmm... Jealous are we.

Skipper: I am not.

Julien: You am too.

**2. I dare Julien to dye his tail dark green.**

Julien: I all ways wondered what I would look like with a green tail, Maurice dye away, and don't forget to use the one that only last 13 hours.

Maurice: Yes your majesty.

**3. I dare Julien to hop on 1 leg while repeatingly saying, "I am stupid and Skipper is awsome!" for 5 minutes, or else you'll be my slave for 8 months.**

Julien: Yuck sounds gross, being a Vampire's slave for 8 months, I will do it. {So Julien starts doing it five times}

Skipper: That's what I like to see.

Julien: You better be getting a good look at this, for I shall not be doing it again.

**4. And last, but not least, I dare MAURICE to lick Julien's armpit, yeah, you heard me right. Yes, I am evil.**

Maurice: Are you sure you're not a hex girl from Scooby Doo? Man am I lucky, I still have a pass card, and you can bet I will be using it.

Well, that's all I got, and sorry about doing that to you Maurice, I actually have an uncle with the same name as you.

Maurice: Oh, don't worry about it, I am just lucky to have had one pass card left. :P

**Oh, and, I LOVE YOU PRIVATE! XD**

Private: That's a good thing, right?

Kowalski: I would say when a Vampire likes you, that's a bad thing.

Marlene: Okay, now let's move onto **Skipper's #2 Fan**

**Hey Julien, what would you do if you were trapped on a small (bout 3 feet wide 2 feet long) dessert island with Skipper and/or Rico? **

Julien: That is quite simple, I would scream till we were rescued by someone.

**Skipper, Why did you sing that song from Mulan? O.o It was kinda wierd... *(NO OFFENSE TO VELMS)***

Skipper: Because I thought it fitted well there.

*Hehe, no offense taken, I made him say that cos while writing the whole story I was listening to that song over and over, and just had to put it in there somewhere*

**Now, I dare Julien to super glue his crown to his booty!**

Julien: I will not be gluing my crown to my booty, but I will tape it on there. {Tapes it on} there I did it, now I shall be taking it back off {pulls it off} OUCH.

**AND, I TRIPLE dare Marlene to admit her TRUE feelings about Skipper to EVERYONE! :)**

Marlene: Yeah about that, okay I think Skipper is cute, one of the cutest penguins, and I kind do like him.

Skipper: Ha, take that Julien.

Marlene: But I also feel the same way about Julien.

Julien: Take that Flightless bird.

Marlene: Now lets move onto **Captain Knoll**

**This was an awsome idea! And thus you recieve a cookie!**

Julien: Thank you, I love Cookies. {takes bite, then spits it out.}

**Like it? It's suppose to be fish flavored...**

Julien, No I did not like it, how is it that you do not know, I do not eat fish**.**

**Anyways, I havn't watched much of the show, so I'll try my best at asking some good qustions. My first qustion is, Julian, why do you beleave in all this spirt mumbo-jumbo? I mean, come on! Melman almost got thrown into a valcano because of it!**

Julien: Talking like that can get you into big trouble with the sky sprits, I wouldn't say things like that if I were you.

Maurice: That didn't quit answer the persons question.

Julien: Oh, well, the Sky Spirits, rock, and the send me signs, so that I may stay King.

**Julian, does it REALLY bug you when someone breaks the rules of not asking somebody who wasn't assigned to that chapter?  
**

Julien: Yes it does, but I have kinda over come it now, since it always happens.

**YAY! DARE TIME!**

**Julian: I dare YOU to write a 600 page essay on why the penguins are almighty awesome!**

Julien: That's not fair, that is 100 more pages then Skipper had to write.

Skipper: but you have to do it.

Julien: Ha I have to say it, Maurice has to write it:P

**Julian: I dare you to let Maurice to have to next 3 weeks off from you. Or else Skipper will HAVE to slap you! (*whipers* Maurice, your tickets to Hawaii are in the mail!)**

Julien: What, Mort you will be working doubleley hard.

Mort: I like Doublely hard.

Maurice: Oh I am thanking you Captain Knoll

**All: I dare you all to sing "I Like To Move It" in unison!**

Well, bye!

Julien: Oh, that's my song.

Skipper: But the rest of us, don't know the words to the song.

Julien: Then I shall sing it, and you just move your lips to make it look like you are singing it.

Skipper: I don't think this is going to work.

Julien: Ha, you just don't want to here the better singer.

Skipper: Oh, brother.

Marlene: Okay now lets move onto**Penguinfan.**

**Okay, I dare skipper to do a silly dance while singing a few lines from a love song.**

Skipper: What, why me, you should have done this dare on Julien.

Marlene: Oh, C'mon Skipper, just do it.

Julien: Yeah, show me what you've got.

Skipper: Okay then. {Starts doing that dance he did on Needle Point}

Skipper: _Every day I try to play another game,_

_but my heart can't take it._

_I try to find another girl, _

_but all while I can't face it. _

_Why do I miss you so much,_

_I want to stop to turn inside._

Julien: You call that dancing and singing?

Skipper: Yes, what's wrong with it.

Julien: Every thing.

Marlene: Okay, I think we better move onto **Skilene4eva**

**I'm finally brave enough to review. Ok so i have questions and dares (smiles evilly)**

First question, do you like my screen name? Skipper i know you love it, so don't pretend you don't.

Skipper: What a name, I can't believe someone would call them selves that.

ok now for the REAL questions... Time to have some fun :)

1) Julien is there any thing about Mort you do like?

Julien: Yes, he does what ever I want him to do.

Mort: I like to do what you want me too.

**2) Skipper why do you keep denying that you like Marlene?**

Skipper: I never denied that I liked Marlene, I just said I didn't love her.

**3) Skipper and Marlene, what was your first impression about eachother?**

Skipper: Well, I have to be truth full, I thought she was a spy for doctor blowhole.

Marlene: And I thought Skipper was a tough hard penguin.

**4) Julien how long have you been king?**

Julien: For nearly my whole life, could I have another question.

**5) Kowalski Scientifically speaking, do Marlene and Skipper make a cute couple?**

Julien: That's not another questions for me.

Kowalski: Yes, I think they do, that's Scientifically speaking of course**.**

**6) Marlene, was there any one you had a crush on at your old Habitat?**

Marlene:No, there was not.

{Skipper, and Julien sigh in relief}

Now for dares Mahahahahah :D

1) Julien i dare you to sing, the bad touch by the blood hound gang.

Julien: Okay, I am afraid I can not be doing this dare, because I have no Idea who they are.

**2) Marlene, Tell us why you and Skipper are such good friends.**

Marlene: Because we are, it's the same reason, you are such good friends with who ever your friends are.

**4) Everyone partner up, now say one thing about your Parnter you like and one thing you hate (skipper and Marlene have to be Partners) **

{okay, Maurice got partnered up with Rico, Mort with Julien, Skipper with Marlene, and Private with Kowalski}

Maurice: Well I don't mind the way Rico can vomit up stuff, but I hate the way he wants to blow every thing up.

Rico: {mumble some stuff}

Kowalski: He says that he likes Maurice, as a friend, but can't understand why he keeps working for Julien.

Mort: I like feet, I don't like being bullied by you.

Julien: Okay, I like you because you do what I want you to do, but I hate the foot hugging.

Skipper: I like the way she charges in, when she needs too, and I don't like the way she went wild.

Marlene: I like the way Skipper, tries to do what is best for every one, but I hate the way he always barges into my room.

Private: I like the way Kowalski tries to work every thing out, but I don't like the way he gets excited over the most boring things.

Kowalski: I like Privates optimism, and can do attitude, but I don't like the way he hit me about in training, when I was trying to work something out on my clipboard. {from The Hidden}

**5) Skipper, i dare you to do a kung fu dance to Kung fu fighting.**

Skipper: Okay, I have done this, with the gang, and you can see it on you tube.

{P.S. I did not make the clip, so I am sorry if you were the one who did}

**6) Skipper and Marlene kiss, (rico can you regurgitate a Camera for this lovely moment?) Now did you feel a spark? Don't tell me you didn't.**

{Skipper, and Marlene kiss again, and this time Rico did capture it on file, he managed not to vomit while watching}

Marlene: Hmmmm.. maybe a little spark.

**And i have one final question,  
Skipper and Marlene are you annoyed with me for making you do that? I have dreams! and one of them involves the two of you, a candle light dinner and the highlights of Skippers greatest moments.**

Skipper: I have learned to over come it all now, so I am not annoyed with you.

Marlene: I am not annoyed either.

I love Skilene

Marlene and Skipper: We Can See That.

**Julien your cool, but Skipper you're Awesome! **

Julien: I am not listening to you.

Skipper: Yes, I am better then you ringtail.

**Marlene keep rocking You are my role modle! your so nice and kind, and Skipper is lucky to have you as a Girlfriend. MAHAHAHA, you'll see me next time.**

Marlene: Thank you. Now lets move onto **Immortal!**

**NOW FOR SOME QUESTIONS!**

**julien: do you miss madagascar? if u do how much? **

Julien: Not that much.

**where did you run off to after your little sob fest when Marlene went wild?**

Julien: If you must know I ran of to my bounce, it makes me feel better.

Maurice: Yeah, but you still cried.

**Now for some dares! *evil laugh* out side lightning flashes and scary organ music plays)**

Skipper: This is getting weird.

**Kay now thats outta my sstem.. I dare skipper to sit in a room with pictures of needles taped to the wall for 1 hour  
yes iam evil;) **

Skipper: I have one pass card, yes I know it's not much of a dare, but I am not needless, so I will pass, hehe {evil grin}

N**ow for julien...be nice to mort for 1 whole day or else be my servant for 1 year **

Julien: Okay, Okay I will be nice to Mort, there's no way I want to be someone's servant for a whole year, that's just plain scary.

Maurice: Tell me about it, I know.

**maurice..tell julien how u feel about being his servant be honest! **

Maurice: Okay, I think Julien can be bit of a pain, I mean a big pain, there I was honest.

Julien: Maurice, How could you say such a thing, if it was not for me, your King, you would not be my top servant.

Maurice: oh, yeah I for got about that {roles his eyes}

**marlene...*plese restrain skipper from killing me!) how do you feel about skipper! sorry skippy cant resist! * runs away * I'll be in denmark if you need me! im also here cos skipper cant set foot in denmark!**

Marlene: I do not mean to be nasty or any thing, but I have answered that question already :D

Skipper: Just say it one more time.

Marlene: Okay, I think he is a cute little penguin.

Skipper: See that I am cute. I might be mean at times but I am still cute.

Marlene: Okay, now lets move onto **CrescentMidnight2334**

**Love you Kowalski (cuz ur smart) and Rico!(Cuz he loves destruction like me and can puke up weapon! I mean who doesnt love a good bazooka! *pulls one out*) **

Marlene: Okay isn't that a little ex-steam.

**Okay I've got a few questions:**

**Julien, girls are actually the real rulers of the lemurs so what would you do if a girl lemur showed up?**

Julien: Well since I am irresistible, and girls having weak minds, I think I would probably trick her into letting me stay King, and be ruler.

**And if you say girls are lower than boys I will blast you with my bazooka.**

Julien: Oh, that does not sound good, but at least I said they had weak minds, and not that they are lower.

Marlene: Hey, I don't have a weak mind.

Julien: Well, I didn't quite mean you.

**I also want to know what the team thinks of girls in general like if they think girls are weaker. Remember the bazooka.**

Julien: I already said girls have weak minds.

Skipper: I would have to say that girls are a hazed to any penguin operation, that goes for ringtail too.

Kowalski: Scientifically speaking, girls are actually weaker then boys, its a scientifically proven fact.

Rico: Reah

Private: I don't mind Girls, I think Marlene is nice.

{Hey, I am not being mean to girls, as I am one;P}

I also have a question for Maurice:  
WHAT THE HECK POSSESSED YOU TO WORK FOR JULIEN? DO YOU HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE?

Maurice: There is nothing wrong with my brain, and working for King Julien, is not all that bad, yes he can be a pain in the booty at times, but its not all that bad, there's the parties he throws they are fun.

Mort: look at Maurice.

Maurice: Well, fun when they don't go all night.

Marlene: Okay, now let's move onto **pikachulover101.**

**Great work evryone! :) **

**Ok first um... King julien (Not like i'm like doubting your awsomness which i dont i lOVE your awsomeness but...) you realise you are only the king of madagascar and nothing else right?**

Julien: I know I am the King of Madagascar, but I was being selfish by just being the King of Madagascar, so I wanted to share myself with you guys by coming to Central Park Zoo, so that I could be the King of Every one here.

Skipper: You really think every one wants you to be their King.

Julien: Sure, I am a King, who would not want me being their King.

**And Julien are your parents still alive? and quote "How am I going to explain this to my mother!" On otter gone wild and how was your dad and former king and also in otter gone wild Ringtail. **

Julien: Yes, my parents are still alive, I don't really go to visit them much, as King I am very busy.

**Would you say that Marlene denies likeing you? (I'm a supporter of skilene BTW) **

Julien: Yes I would say that Marlene is denying that she likes me.

Skipper: Get it through your head ringtail, no one could like you.

**Dare: I dare Kowalski and maurice to dress up like little girls (nothing adulty i promise) if you don't then Julien will have to dress like a hawaiin dancer do the hula and instrut the hokey pokey **

Kowalski: I guess we could wear these doll dresses Maurice.

Maurice: Yes, as soon as we put them on, we take them off, right?

Kowalski: Right.

{Kowalski, and Maurice put on the doll dresses, then takes them back off}

Julien: That is meaning I do not have to do my dare.

**also i dare Marlene to sing a made-up hawaiin like song made up by you again in a hawaiian dancer dress doing the hula if you refuse everyone there (not including kowalski) has to lift a boulder and drop it on Kowalski's head causing him to be dum if you cant lift boulders then act them no hard feeling still like ya but this is so fun! :)**

Marlene: I guess that's not too bad, but yeah, like where do we get the Hawaiian dress from, we don't have one.

Julien: We will just have to pretend you have one on, while you sing the song.

Marlene: Oh, okay then.

Marlene: {Starts doing an Hawaiian dance} _Ah lola hoy, Ah lola toy._

_I don't know any word to this song, _

_so I will just say any thing as I go along._

_And maybe I will pass_

_this strange task._

Julien: Of all my Kingly days have I never heard something so scary as that, well, apart from Skipper when he tried to sing.

Marlene: Was I really that bad.

Skipper: Well, let's just say, YES.

Marlene: Oh... I guess I should just stick to listening to music then.

Julien: That would be smart.

Marlene: Okay, then we better move onto **JMH guy.**

**haya guys,i think both skip and juel is equly kool.**

Julien & Skipper: What!

Skipper: I am so not equal to that Ringtail.

Julien: By the way, I think you spelt my name wrong.

**my questions:**

**skip: have you and your guys been hired by an organiation that portect the earth from evil humans and animls?**

Skipper: That is non of your concern, no one must know what we are up too at all times, NO ONE.

Private: We do protect the earth from evil animals and humans though.

Skipper: That's on a need to know basis, and this is not a need to know basis {slaps Private}

**marlee:are you a sea otter?**

Marlene: Ummm... yes I am a sea otter. Well actually I am not sure, I was born into captivity, and I have never seen the sea, so I have no Idea if I am or not.

**juel:whats your favorit food?**

Julien: You are still getting my name wrong, Hmmm, I like Mangoes, and popity corn, and snow cones, they are my favorite foods.

**skip:do you disagree that you guys are psychotic?**

Skipper: Yes I do, we are not psychotic.

Kowalski: we are actually far from being psychotic.

**chimps:is the silent one is mute by choice?**

Mason: I see, we finally get a question.

Phill: {Do some hand singing}

Mason: Well I say old chap, Phill is not mute by choice, he just can't talk that all.

Phill: {More hand signs}

Mason: I say watch you hands.

Julie: I won't even ask what Phill just said.

**juel:do you disagree that you are unloveable?**

Julien: I am very loveable, in fact I am irresistible, and I am a catch.

Skipper: Let me out of here, before I go crazy from listening to this nonsense for to long.

Julien: You're just jealous.

Skipper: I am not.

Julien: Are too.

Skipper:...

**rico:what is the most heviest thing you can carry?**

Rico: {mumble something}

Kowalski: He says that an Anchor is the heaviest thing he can carry.

Rico: Reah.

**mort:what do you hate most?**

Julien: By the way were is that annoying Mort?

Mort: {pops out from under Julien's chair} Mort hate being bullied.

Julien: Ekkkk... how long have you been under there for.

Mort: Mort been hugging feet.

Julien: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, you have been hugging the royal feet all this time.

Mort: Yes.

{Julien faint}

**juel:do like your code name "ringtail"?**

Skipper: That's just great, now he has fainted, and can't answer the question.

Maurice: Wait, I know what will bring him around.

Skipper: Oh, what's that.

Maurice: Hey Mort, king Julien needs mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Julien {Quickly sits up straight} Of all the disgusting thing to do to a King you pick this, and you Mort, don't get any ideas.

Maurice: {whispering to Skipper} See what did I tell you.

Private: So what's you answer Julien.

Julien: Answer to what.

Private: To the question.

Julien: Hmm.. well yes I don't mind my code name, even if some silly penguins gave it to me.

**cant think of anything else**

dare time

**skip and juel wright a 1023 word essy of how you hate about each other and make a story about you guys in an over-the-top battle to the end.**

Julien: This will be fun, and in my story I shall make the silly Penguins all lose, by the way did I tell you that Losing suits the penguins, as they are the loser penguins.

Skipper: Cheese and crackers man, can't you see I have a big essay to write about that ringtail already.

**the next segment,bring in the stray cat,the friendly gader,the rat king,the female chimp,joie,and any one else if possible.**

Marlene: Okay, in the next segment, every one will be asking them questions.

you guys are the skip and ringtail. keep it real.

Marlene: Okay before you two boys can say any thing, lets move onto **privateandcadet.**

Private: oh, that's my name , yay, some one put my name into their pen name.

Skipper: Calm down Priavte.

**I want to give a shout out to My favorite character Private!*Hugs Private* **

Private: Oh, I never had a big fan before, I like it, it feels nice.

**Also to Skipper,Rico,and Kowalski, you guy's are awsome! Mort,Maurice,and Julien, you guy's are great, I hope you wont be offended by this...but...PENGUINS RULE! *Hive fives Skipper***

King Julien: I can not be believing my ears, but there are more silly penguin fans today instead of me fans.

Here is my question for Private: How old are you, I mean we can tell your a kid, but nobody can figure out your age. Is it 12?

Private: Oh, my age, no one has ever asked me this question before, well I am actually 16, but every one still thinks I am too young, since they are in their 30s.

Here is my dare for Julien: I dare you to say something nice to everyone. (No mean words or I'll take your crown away.)

Julien: not another be nice thing, that's supposed to only happen once every year, not twice in one day.

Skipper: Just do it.

Julien: Okay, {evil grin} You guys are all very nice. There I said something nice to all of you by saying just a 5 word sentence.

Skipper: What, you can't do that.

Kowalski: Well, actually he can.

Julien: Ha take that.

Marlene: Okay, since you cheated your way through that dare, we will just have to move onto **smellybelly99.**

**King Julien, my username is for a reason. **

King Julien: Okay I will not say anything about your name {Whispers to Maurice} that is still a very gross name.

**Kowalski, YOU ARE SO AWESOME!GO YOU, SMARTY PANTS KOWALSKI!**

Kowalski: Wow, you really think I am a smarty pants, this is great I am finally getting some understanding, YES.

Skipper: Watch it Kowalski, they are just trying to suck up to you so they can get your new device you are working on.

**Marlene, I can't believe I had a dream about how you and Kowalski LIKE LIKED each other!**

Skipper: Kowalski how could you, I thought you liked Doris.

Kawasaki: But I do like Doris, that was just a dream, sir, not true.

Skipper: You better hope so.

**And Mort, YOU ARE SO CUTE! **

Mort: I like cuteness.

**DARES: Skipper, I dare you to let Kowalski be in charge for a day. **

Skipper: What, first it was Private, not it is Kowalski.

Kowalski: This is great I have always wanted to be in charge, there are also a few changes I wanted to make.

Skipper: Don't you even think about it.

Kowalski: Your right, sorry.

Skipper: Apology accepted.

**Private, I dare you to watch BARNEY! **

Private: Oh, do I have to, I don't really want to:( I am no that young.

Skipper: Private, a dare is a dare, you must do it.

Private: All right, if I have to.

**Kowalski: I dare you to dance the "Macerena", and watch the Animaniacs version of it, 15 times! **

Kowalski: Well according to my research, technically I don't have to do that, as Animanicas, does not come on our TV anymore, so sorry SmellyBelly99

King Julien: Is it, that we are still answering the gross names questions.

**DARES ARE OVER! Oh, and King Julien, YOU ROCK TOO! YOU ARE SO FUNNY!**

King Julien: You know, for that so muchly nice comment, I will take back what I said about your name, but then on second thought, maybe I won't.

Marlene: Okay, Okay, we get it Julien, you don't like the name, okay, well let's move onto **MidnightWraith.**

**Whee~! Before I ask my questions, I have a lesson to teach. There is Skilene and Julene of which you know, but there is also Koris and Marski and even Mico! Figure those out, and be afraid, very afraid. =D**

Julien: You know what, I don't even think I want to know what those names mean.

Every one else: We're with you.

Questions!

**Julien, would you be happy if Marlene left the zoo? **

Julien: Huh, why do you ask this for, is she being moved out of here.

Marlene: Not as far as I know.

Julien: Oh, okay, that's alright then.

Skipper: I am guessing you would not be happy if she left.

Julien: No I would not, and you would not be happy either.

**Would you be happy if the penguins were MIA (Missing in action)?**

Julien: Oh, yes I would be happy, very happy.

Skipper: Ha, and then how would you order out and get snow cones.

Julien: I can do all those things myself.

**Julien, would you EVER even consider going blonde? How 'bout red-furred?**

Julien: Yes I would love to go blonde, that is such a nice colour.

**Private, would you kill for a jumbo-chocolate bar? =/**

Private: No way.

Kowalski: Jumbo-Chocolate bar 0-0.

Private: But I am not sure about Kowalski, he might.

DARE TIME! ^-^  
1) Oh, Mr. Lemur King. I dare you to let the penguins paint your face anyway they want. -offers paint-

Julien: I always wanted to have a makeover.

Skipper: Oh, this will be fun.

{After ten minutes of the penguins painting Julien's face}

Skipper: There done, you may look in the mirror now.

Julien: {After looking in the mirror} What the HECK, I am a Skipper, this is horrid.

{Mort fall over backwards at the word Julien had just used}

Julien: I will be washing this off right now.

Kowalski: I am afraid you can't I have just worked out that this paint will not wash off till 24 hours are up.

**2) Marlene... go hug Kowalski, right now, and say: 'Kowalski! You are very cuddleable.'**

Marlene: Huh.. okay.

{Goes over and hugs Kowalski}

Kowalski: You know I am getting to like your hugs.

Marlene: And you are very cuddleable.

Kowalski: Oh, really that is so nice of you.

Marlene: I had to say that.

Kowalski: Oh.

**3) Everyone: Headstands, please, while you read the next few questions?**

{Every one tries to do hand stands, but fall aver, apart from the chimps, and the Lemurs.}

**GO PENGUINS, YOU ROCK! 'SPECIALLY YOU, SKIPPER. -hugs-**

Skipper: Thanks, but could you try..offf {falls aver again} try not do such hard dares next time.

Marlene: Ouch {fell over again} lets move onto **MORT'S #1 BEST FAN! :D**

Julien: I can not be believing Mort has another fan.

Mort: YAY.

**Hi Mort! You're the cutest EVER! :)**

Mort: {Big cute face} Thank you.

Anywho, my question for Julian is this:  
When did you first meet Mort? What was it like?

Julien: I first met Mort when I was crowned King.

Mort: King.

Julien: And it was the beginning of a nightmare.

Now, my dare is for Skipper and Private. I dare both of you to imitate Julian AND MAKE FUNNY!

Skipper: What!

Julien: You heard the Big Freak, now Imitate me.

Skipper: Okay {remembers how Julien imitated him} Hello friends, it is me, the horrible unattractive Lemur King, and I am here to make every ones life miserable.

Julien: Okay, that's it, we will have no more of that, Private, please go, and see if you can do a better job.

Private: Okay, Umm.. Maurice bring me my chair, Mort off the feet, I as King say lets party.

Skipper: Private, you were supposed to make fun of Julien.

Private: Oh, sorry.

Well, that's it, oh, and Marlene, you are totally awesome!

Marlene: Oh thank you, I always thought I was a background character, and no one liked me, now I know I was wrong. Well, lets move onto **LarkroseLukos.**

**Okay, this one's for Kowalski and Marlene:**

Julien: What, the last questions were not for me :(

**How do you guys feel about Marski stories that are slowly getting more popular? **

Kowalski: I still like Doris, but I guess I don't mind.

Marlene: Well, to be truthful I don't have any feelings for Kowalski, apart from friendship, I won't say any more then that.

**ANd... HI KOWALSKI!**

Kowalski: Hi, it was nice to meet you.

Marlene: Okay now for** puffyhead1.**

**Hey guys! Awesome show you have going on, LOVE IT!. **

Julien: How could you not love it, it has me in it.

**Anyways, I have a few questions and dares for you. But before I do that, Julien, cut everybody some slack, stop partying every night. Nobody likes it, even your own royal subjects (right Maurice ;)) **

Julien: I will not be cutting slack, no one shall be cutting slack, What is wrong with partying, who does not like to get a little funky every now and then, Hmmm Maurice, you don't like my parties?

Maurice: Well they do get a little annoying.

Julien: Oh, I get it now, you are just upset because you are to fat, and can not be keeping up with me.

**Okay, time for the questions.**

Skipper, if you had a choice to turn into any other animal, what would it be?

Skipper: I think I would be a T-Rex.

Private: Why's that?

Skipper: So you would all have to do what I say, or be punished.

Julien: But if you were a T-Rex, you would be dead.

**Marlene, If you had to choose a side between the penguins and the lemurs, who would you be with?**

Marlene: I would say Penguins for now.

{Skipper pulls a face at Julien}

**Skipper and Kowalski, If you were given a choice to either save your most prized possessions or the Lemurs, in a life or death situation, who/what would you save?**

Skipper: I would have to save the Lemurs, because if I didn't it would violate the Penguins code.

Kowalski: I'm going to have to agree with Skipper there.

**Julien, If you lost your crown again, would you start screaming like a baby even though you have crown?**

Julien: I do not scream like a baby.

Marlene: Yes you do.

Julien: Humph, well anywhos, I would not scream like a baby.

**And now for the dares.  
Julien, I dare you to pamper all four of the penguins for a month (in between training though since you four have a duty to protect the zoo and you need to stay in tip top shape) and to also do everything Skipper says for a month.**

Skipper: I like this human, they are on my level.

Julien: What level is that, ground level.

Private: I would not be talking like that if I were you.

Rico and Skipper, I dare you two to put all of the Lemurs in a canon and shoot it out of the zoo (gives them a canon with a match)

Rico: Ka-blamo.

Skipper: Rico, you have one pass card, I order you to use it, we can not be going against our penguin code.

Rico: Owwww.

Skipper: I understand how you feel, I too would like to see them blown out of here.  
**  
That's it for now. ROCK ON EVREYBODY! Skipper and Marlene, you two are my role models and you two just are the best! **

Marlene: Thank you.

Julien: Wait, I am the best, you are supposed to be saying I am the best.

**P.S I know you two think you're just friends, but I just have a feeling you two will go great together, even if you two don't wan't to. **

Skipper: Hmmmm… if you say so.

**P.S.S Julien, you are a stupid, arrogant, spoiled, pain in booty, loud mouthed idiot. Everybody, I feel sorry for you. PEACE OUT!**

Julien: What, you are so crazy, I am none of those things, I am handsome, kind, and most of all humble.

Marlene: Okay, that was all the questions.

THE END

* * *

Yes, I have finally finished, LOL, every time I was finished, I got another review and had to rewrite it again. But at last I am finished.

Also the Song Skipper sang, was done by some lady, I just changed the word boy to girl, and I do not know the link for the Kong fu fighting, but if you look it up on you tube you should find it.

Thanks for reading, and please leave another review with your questions, I hope I am still keeping my story true. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the other ones.

Velms.

P.S. Thank you to every one that reviewed.

P.S.S I have removed one part of this story, as i do not feel it is appropriate for younger readers.


End file.
